The New Animatronic
by Skyllix093
Summary: This is my first Fan-Fiction. Some of the ideas are done from other people (names) and therefore do not own them. In this story I will be posting more, I am one of the characters. I will also add in more characters as this story progresses like marionette, another fan-fiction writer. Thx for reading my story and I hope you enjoy it.
1. Prologue-Chapter1

The New Animatronic

Written by: Skyllix093 (Foxys Dopplegangar)

(Bonnies a girl in this story just so you all know. Also when a song comes up, you might want to play it. I add myself into this story.)

Prologue-

Its been a couple months ever since that new restaurant has opened up. Place seems to be active during the day but at night it's like a haunted house. The guards that work there come out frightened. One of them has said, if I can recall correctly that the animals in there tried to kill him. Of course no one listened to him. The next night he went back but didnt come out after his shift. The authorities went in to find him. What they found was... gruesome. The guard was torn from limb to limb, they found other bodies stuff into animatronic suits.

6 Months later and it seemed as if nothing happened. I went to work there during the day shifts, everything was peaceful until that girl went up to close to foxy. *ugh* I have kept that memory out of my mind for who knows how long. (The part after this, play the sing "Survive the Night" by MandoPony). Who knew that my days working as the dayguard would be eventful.

"Hey Mike." I hear a voice behind me. "Hey . Need something?" I ask. "No I just came to check up on the place since that day with Foxy." he said with horror on his face. "Yeah. I told the girl to get down. Jeez. No one seems to listen to the dayguards around here.", "well you do have to admit that the pay for the dayguard is low.", "What are you going on about sir?" I ask already knowing what he was about to do. "Im making you the new night guard of this place. Its $125 dollars. More than the dayguard position.", I was shocked. I though he was going to give me a raise, I guessed wrong. "B-but sir, do you not remember what happened 3 months after you opened the restaurant!?", "Yes I do. Shame that they died that way. After that I had them all fixed. Apparently someone put a criminal database within their minds."

"I'm sorry sir but I can't accept that promotion." I say confidently. "Who said anything about it being a promotion." He said commandingly. _I'm fucked._ I say within my mind. _**Hey Skyllix! **_**Gah! What Chica. **_**Are you getting to the part about us. **_***slump* yes now go back to the stage. **_**Guys, he's almost there!**_** Yeesh, cant wait for 5 minutes. Anyways back to the story.**

(6 hours have passed and the restaurant has closed)

"God dammit ." I growl. "Whats wrong kid. *chuckle*" I hear a voice. "SHIIIIT!" I slam the button down as hard as I can. The door closes just in time to keep bonnie from jumping me. He ends up slamming into the door instead. "Aaah come one newbie. I just wanna play." said bonnie as he rubs his head. "Fuck off!" I yell. "Thats not nice. Time for you to be punished." I wheel around to see freddy poking his head through the doorway. "Goddamit. Leave me alone please." I begged. I press the button and the door closes. "Come on out pal. *laughs*" He knocks on the door 4 times before it stops. I decide to check and see who has moved. I see the chicken is still on the stage. Freddy is to the left of the door. Bonnie is in the power room. "Wait... What is he doing in there." It soon dawns on me. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DONT YOU FUCKING DARE BONNIE BUNNY!" He looks up at the camera puts his hands on the switch, smiles and pulls down. _shrooooom _"Thats it I'm out. I dash out the office before freddy can get me. I run to the doors and try to open it. "Fuck. I forgot that it was locked." I hurriedly take out my keys, and drop them. I bend down to pick them until I hear laughter from behind me. I slowly turn around to see the two animatronics slowly coming closer. Chica was just getting off the stage. Pirates cove is quiet. "NO DONT COME ANYWHERE CLOSER!" I scream.

(Foxy's POV)

"Hmmm. is that someone new?" I move aside the curtains to see the newcomer cowering infront of the door. "Aaah. Another endoskeleton outside of its suit I see." I come out of pirates cove. I walk over to the group. "NOOOO. God what did I do to deserver this." It said. Now on the ground. it said. "Another one eh. Why do they always leave there suits." I ask the other three. They look at me with the same expression. Who knows. "Im not an endoskeleton. I swear, you guys know me. I worked here for 6 months as the dayguard." It says still scared. "If you did we would remember you. You wouldnt have also hurt bonnies feelings." said Freddy. "Plus you wouldnt have ran either. Rules also state that there are to be no running." said Chica dissaprovingly. " They all look at each other and nod. "Well what is tomorrow then." said Bonnie questioningly. "The day the restaurant opened and your birthday Bonnie." They were all shocked. When she asked that too all the others they forgot to say something about bonnies birthday. "Well, for once I might be happy for my birthday. Im gonna have to tell thanks for finally getting an animatronic with an expanded memory bank." she says. "Time to go find a suit new guy." says Freddy. He picks me up, and with everyone, takes me to the parts and services room. "Pls I swear Im not an endoskeleton." he says while crying. "They all say the same thing." says Chica tired. "Hey freddy mind if i shut 'im up?" I asked. "Go ahead. At least we can get him in there without hearing him.", "Oh god please no." he look up to see me in front of him. That face of "shut it" is the last thing before I punch him making him black out.

Chapter 2

"Ugh my head." I say gritting my teeth. "Why cant I move? What's going on!?" I start to freak out. Everything is pitch black, I cant move, and worst of all I dont even know who I am. I soon hear something coming towards the room. "HEEEY. Whos out there mind telling me where I am?" I yell. The movement is quicker this time. In the background I hear more sounds. The door bursts open and was greeted by a 'Happy Birthday'. The lights blind me causing me to cringe. "Ok. Dont know what a birthday is. Is it somthing bad?" I ask. "Great look what you did Freddy, you reset his memory card. I told you not to put too much pressure on him.", My eyes finally adjusted to the light and I see a bear, a chicken, a bunny, and a fox. "Sorry for not listening Chica. Thought I already did lessen the pressure." the bear named Freddy says. "Oh will you guys be quiet. Its time to get him moving, show him around... again." says the bunny . "Bonnies right lads, we have to show him around. So lets do that." said the second unknown voice. "Thats right foxy. Well Freddy, Bonnie lets get him moving." They grab my arms and start to pull me off the surface I was on. "wait I cant-" I was cut short as I landed on the floor, face first. "ooow." I say. "We're sorry. Forgot to switch your suit on." said Chica. As she flicks something underneath my head, I slowly regain the ability to move around. When I finally have the ability to move again, I stand up. I almost fell over but the person named Bonnie caught me. "Gotcha. Well lets show you around." says Chica.

(Play the music "Survive the Night" by MandoPony

)They take me outside the room and everything is all colorful. Well at least to my right it is, to my left someone was talking inside another room. "We'll introduce you to him soon but for now lets show you the other areas of our home." says Freddy. "Im heading back to the cove guys. Let me know when yur done. I need to talk to Freddy about last night." Foxy says. "Sure thing." said Bonnie. As foxy heads to a room with a curtain, the other three take me and show me the washrooms, the kitchen (Chica seems happy here), the stage and the generator room. It took 2 in a-half hours for them to finish the tour and explaining what they were used for. "Aaaaah. Is the new animatronic I ordered already active?" I hear someone say. "Aaah here's the manager." says Chica. "Thanks for finally getting an endoskeleton that rememberd my birthday ." says Bonnie. "Your welcome Bonnie. Did this animatronic leave his suit as well." he asks. "Yes sir. We were giving him a tour of the place." said Chica. "Why he has the map of the place already uploaded into the card? Did you put too much pressure on the card Freddy?" he questioned. "*chuckle* Sorry Mr. Fazbear.", "Well then. Introductions are in order I suppose. Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. Have you guys given him a name. I havent I mean we have another fox in our midst." he laughs. "Hell I dont even know what his role will be." They all looked like they were going to burst. "HES GOING TO BE PART OF THE BAND!"

Chapter 3

"What!" Both me and said in unison. "That was creepy." said Chica. "He was just activated. He doesnt have a name, and he might not know how to play.", "I can teach him how to play the drums." said Chica. "Well ok then but what about his name?" said . "Why not Skyllix." I rolled that around in my mind, the name was fitting but I dont know why. "I like that name. Seems fitting for my character. Besides what color am I? I saw that Foxy was red, Bonnie's purple, Chica was yellow and our boss I believe was brown.", "Well your color is black and grey. By the way Skyllix, it is known as fur that your seeing on everyone here. Well everyone except me." he chuckled. "Well we are all covered here. Ill leave you guys to your own business, Chica see if he knows how to play the drums first. Freddy might have pressurized the card but his talents would have been reset." He explained. "Yes sir." she said.

After left and the place was locked up for the night. I was take to the stage by Chica and she said to pick up the drum sticks. They were like ordinary sticks except carved in the shape of a bowling pin. I started to tap the drums and then once I to beating them I started to feel a random tune coming on (Play "Just Gold" by MandoPony here). Soon the whole group comes out of nowhere and gets in que. After a couple seconds, Bonnie starts to sing, then Freddy. I didnt even lead the movements. I just played what was in mind, I guess they went along with it.

"That was amazing Skyllix. Well I guess we have a new drummer. I can finally be the bass guitarist completely." said Chica impressed. "When comes we have to let him know the news and that we have a new song that we can play. It was a bit dark but we can get all metallic for this song. Think of it as a new costume. Of course we will have to let the kids know that it might scare them." said Freddy. "I havent sang like that in awhile. Only one person was able to make me sing that way and that was Goldie." Bonnie then looks down in sadness. "Whats wrong?" I asked confused. "Goldie was a friend that introduced me to the group here. If only what happened didnt occur." tears of oil start to form. "I'm sorry. I didnt mean to harm your feelings by bringing back painful memories." I apoligize. "Dont be the memories I had with him were good ones. If only that dayguard hadn't come along." She balled her fist and punched the wall leaving a hole. Now I was confused. "What happened?" I ask. "It was a long time ago, we used to have 5 members instead of us four. He was considered to be a golden me." Freddy explained. "He was a perfect misfit, as they would call it, he was framed for killing 5 kids. But I know the truth. Me and goldie were talking when he came in and shot me in the head. He stole goldies suit after shutting him down. He apparently used the suit to hide his identity so he could kill the kids. He was scrapped afterwards when he acquired his suit and was arrested by police." I look down all sadden once I learned of this. "I'm sorry for your loss you guys. I hope I didnt intrude on something personal." I said as I hung my head in sorrow. "Dont worry. We were going to tell you eventually. Well at least one of us was."


	2. Chapter2-Chapter3

Chapter 2 (either 4 or 5 actually)

**Thanks guys for reading my stories I actually recieved a lot of reviews after reading about this (mainly for character Ideas) and thats why Im adding two new characters. A lot of people actually like the story of course with a couple of haters I decide to ingnore them and continue the story.**

Its been a couple months ever since I met the group. The song that we had created surprised a lot of people. The adults were asking if it was his idea to make a new song as well as a new costume arrangement. All he answered was,

"The animatronics are left on free roam every time the restaurant closes meaning that they have a full personality. They might have created the song and the costumes during the free time they had." When the parents of the kids had heard of this they were shocked.

"So when they are set at 20" one of them asked, "they basically walk around with a complete personality and feeling like a regular human?"

"Yes actually. Im just as surprised at you. They didnt normally do this after Goldie (Golden Freddy) was framed."

I was surprised once had said that. He as well knew that he was framed but why didn't he change his mind about scrapping him.

"It came to my attention about that when someone in my restaurant killed another 5 kids. I look in the parts and service room to find three missing, one of them being Goldies suit. His suit was scrapped a long with him when that incident occured. But the two other two were suits that I had planned for last month when another two animatronics had joined us"

After hearing that, I stopped listening to hear that the killer could be one of the new animatronics that are probably still not active. After I stop thinking about this I decide to override the system and move completely, of course this was when the song had finished. When the sing had finished and we were on the stage talking to each other The other three were surprised to see me moving compltely.

"How are you oving Skyllix? Bonnie asks. I turn to look at her and the other two and say,

"I overheard speaking to the adults. He said that there is a killer and it isnt one of us, he believes it to be someone who works here." At hearing this, they are surprised but dont show it since they were on lock up.

"I overided the system so I can go ask him. When I'm done asking ill come back here and lock up." I say to them before turning around and heading to his direction. saw me with surprise and was shocked after hear my call out his name.

"Skyllix, how are you walking around. Arent you on lock up?" he asked questioningly.

"Yes I was sir, until I figured out how to override the switch. I only did so to ask you if you had found the killer/framer of Goldie." I reply.

"Aaah so you overheard me chatting with the parents here. No sadly, we havent caught him yet. You should be able to since," a scream. Me and run in its direction as well as a couple males. The familys still here are looking for their children when one of them cryed out.

"Wheres Elizabeth?! She looks around frantically with her husband and started following us to see if her duaghter caused that scream.

When we got to the area of the scream, we heard crying and a man, he wore the dayguard outfit however he made a few changes to it. Instead of being blue it was purple **(surprise I'm adding "The Purple Man" into this but only for a short bit) **He turned around to see he was caught. He couldnt make his escape as soon as I grappled him on both arms and take him out side. Leaving the family sad and happy about there daughter being no longer able to move.

"Get me some rope. One big, one small." I command.

"Why? " asks with a puzzled look.

"*sigh* You really arent thinking now aren't you." I reply stubbornly.

It then dawns on him and went to the office and acquired two ropes, one big and one small. He gave them with me and to everyone surprised it was already around him and his hands. "How is that even possible. No animatronic here can move faster than Foxy the pirate." said surprised.

"Did someone call the police?" I ask. "I did. Told them everything." said a man with his wife and son. Within a good 30 minutes, they were already here. One of the police personnel came over to and me.

"Is this animatronic known Skyllix?" he asked.

"Why yes. Why do you ask sir." said.

"He was the savior animatronic right, the only one that knew how to override the switch." he said gratefully.

"Uh yes I guess but savior no. I was only here at the right time sir. I meant to ask here a question before that happened. I still havent recieved your full answer though." I replied this time.

"Well, the chief of police would like to say thank you for acquieing the culprit and was wondering if would like to sell you to the force." he said. "Im only the relayer. Knowing you from hereing what you said is that you love this place and dont wanna go." he said.

"Actually yes. You can get all that from just me speaking." I asked surprised. "Well in truth I can depict a picture from what the witnesses (refering to the familys over by the tables of pizza and cake) have told me. You love this place and wanna protect it as much as you can." he said.

"I dont wanna sell him. He has only been here for only a couple of months and well I think the animatronics wouldnt like it if another one of their friends was taken away from them. I am not going to grow through their sadness anymore unless it is something of actual importance." he replied.

At that I went to go switch them off of lockup mode since they were closing for the rest of the day after all of this blew off. After doing so they were happy to have found the killer and put an end to his killing, and I ended up getting hugged by the 4 animatronics. After a couple minutes, foxy shows up and gives me the nod of approval and heads back to his home.

(4 hours passed)

I just got done washing the area that was used to try and kill the girl, when I heard .

"Aaaah. You are cleaning up. I guess to save some of the cleaners from a bit of torture huh?" he asked. He then looked at me and saw that I was pondering over something.

"What are you thinking about Skyllix?"he asks.

"How did he keep the kids from screaming when he began to frame Goldie. Why didnt he keep this girl from screaming. He always knocked them out first I'm guessing, but why not now." I replied.

"That is a question that will remain a secret." he looks down to see his reflection around the puddle of blood. "Great Im gonna have to order a new deep cleaning to get the stains out." he said with dissaproving looks. "Oh yeah the 4 animatronics are asking for you, said something about your deeds of today."

I look up. I figured I knew what as going to happen but wasnt to sure. I put the broom up after cleaning the bucket and exchanging it with new water. "Where did they say to meet them?" I asked .

"Oh they didnt say but I expect them to be backstage. Only other place that they can go right now that has open space." he relpied.

I head backstage to find it dark I look for the light switch after closing the door. I find the light switch but before I turn it on I say."If you guys are in here," I paused,"Just rememver this, I can hear you guys giggling." I flip the switch on to a congratulations party sign and then a yell of congratulations from the 4 animatronic friends.

(4 hours passed)

It was 12:00 am and everyone was doing their normall things. I hear some people outside and went to the doorway. People were coming towards the pizzeria and with weapons. "This cannot be good"

Chapter 5/6

(Chicas POV)

_hmm hm hm hm hm hmm._ I hum to myself while cleaning up the pots and pans that were used to bake the pizzas of yesterdays events knowing that it was now 12:00am. He hears shuffling from Skyllix and decides to follow. He walks to the doorway and still I follow. I see people coming and with what looks like weapons. "This cannot be good" he says.

"What are we gonna do about them if they come and break inside?" I ask.

"I honestly dont know. I guess we call the cops if they are coming to this place." he replies. "Ill go get the phone and start calling just in case." I say as I'm racing to the nearest phone.

"_Hello. This is the police station. Whats troubling you?_" says the woman.

"There are people coming towards the Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria. From I saw it looked like they had weapons." I say to the woman.

"Alright are you inside the restaurant Ma'am?" she asks.

"Yes" I reply.

"Alright we're sending units to your location. Be careful since you're in there."

The phone hangs up. I hear a crash and went to go look who it is. The people are inside and heading in her direction. "_Oh no" _I think.

Just before they can reach the kitchen one of them screamed. I look to see who it is. Instead of 4 there was now 3. They are just as confused as Chica. Then something drops down behind them and takes the other one. _Who is this new animatronic._ I watch more closely. The two were running now. They did not expect this to happen. They were suppose to find the new animatronic and get out.

"I believe that you are missing two people" says a female voice.

They look around, I look around. The character drops down again but this time infront of them. *chuckles* She runs past them but being shot in the process. She falls down all broken since it hit her main conduit holding her body parts together. I run to her same with Foxy.

"Mangle are you ok?" I hear him say shocked.

"Yeah Im fine. But what I dont get is why you havent inroduced me to your friends." she looks at me.

"You are my sister, and plus," he puased,"complications."

I knew what he was talking about.

"Why dont you tell us where your 'hero' is and no one will end up like her." the two men say.

"Right behind you." said Skyllix. He then grabs the other two and takes them with him to the other two after knocking them out.

"Thank you Mangle for helping but why did you have to go out in the open?" said skyllix with a sad expression.

"Sorry. I thought it best to at least try and distract them long enough to get scared." she replies with pain.

"Well lass, you are beyond repair for us right now." said foxy.

"Are there any more new animatronics that we need to know about." I say.

"Yeah. The other female is known as cake. Shes the first finch animatronic here."

**Thanks guys for reading, I hope this one was a little easier to understand. No "The Purple Man" is not one of the characters added in. Mangle is one and cake is. Cake will be inroduced in the next 'chapter' of this story. I am still looking for more characters. About 3 more and we'll have a big family and maybe a love scene or two. I hope you guys enjoy and Ill leave you to your stories.**


	3. Authors Note 1

**Hey guys. I am almost done with the first part of this story. The second part of this story will soon come out, however it will involve a lot of romance (bad subject for me) and maybe some character deaths No spoilers. But anyway I like the favorites I am getting from you guys so I am going to write some more of this story soon. Thanks you guys and wow. 36 favorites. A lot better than my youtube channel. lol.**

**I wont be doing much story writing on the week days since, just like Mike schmidt from the other stories, has school to worry about. Expect a couple when Im bored and have free time, maybe. I hope you guys still enjoy my story and I will let you guys continue your stories.**


	4. Chapter4-Chapter5

**Hey guys. Thanks for being patient for this weekend. I have been writing all week what I plan on posting onto my story, so here it is. Also Im asking for more characters. Im running dry on ideas and I dont plan on ending this story any time soon. Tahnk you guys and Ill see you guys at the end of the story.**

(Chica's POV still)

"Cake?" I asked.

"Yeah. She had a pre-determined name I guess." Skyllix had said confused.

"Aye lass. Mangle met her her when she first came in, which was yesterday." said Focy.

"Whoa whoa whoa. How long were you going to keep this a secret?" I asked irritated.

"Well I was going to tell ye all about her tomorrow, but since this happened I guess I need to exlpain now." said foxy glumly.

"Hey its not your fault brother. I already introduced myself when I grabbed Skyllix here so he was already going to introduce me anyways whether it was tonight or tomorrow." said Mangle gladly.

"Hey whats going on here. There's 4 people tied up in the parts and service closet?" asked Freddy.

"Dont forget about that bang Freddy. What was that?" asked Bonnie. She thens look down at Foxy to see Mangle badly damaged. "Who's that then?"

"Hi I'm Mangle. Foxy's little sister." said the badly damaged animatronic.

"Oh dear. Ill go get the tools to help you out." she said.

"Its ok Bon-bon. I got it under control from here. You guys need to get some sleep. I am normally up at this time of the night either tampering with the generator or tuning my drums." said Skyllix.

"That doesnt matter right now. Since you tamper with the mechanical stuff around here most of the time, why not fix my sister." said Foxy, hope in his eyes.

"That is going to be complicated but I asure you, she will be up and moving around within a possible 4 day span." Skyllix said.

_No wonder hes awake before us. Man, he must be very active at night. Come to think of it. I dont normally see him in the morning or the afternoon since unless its to perform. Ill ask him about it later._

(My POV)

_WEE WOO WEE WOO (lol bad representation.)_ We all stop and listened.

"The police are here. Quickly everyone get to your positions and sleep. Dont wanna cause anything that will put us out of the job." said Freddy.

(6 hours)

It was opening time and I said thanks to the Night Guard. I figured he was human (memory) since he was looking outside as well with his nightstick in hand ready to protect this place. When he saw me out of the corner of his eye he dashed for the door. I stopped him by grabbing him. he froze and put his hands up in defense. "Stop defending. Im here to protect as well." Still frozen in place.

"I'm not going to stuff you. If I wanted to I would have done so already." I said more specifically.

"Then why are you here then?" the woman asked.

"I'm here to get a better view of the 4 nuisances out there. Also I want a better shot at examining them." I replied.

"They are armed. Looks like one has a shotgun while the others have clubs of some sort." she replied with ease.

"Shotguns going to do some damage." I said scared.

At this point I was picked up. I couldnt move or see anything until I can face to face with another animatronic. One that I have not seen before.

"Hi. Im Mangle." the animatronic said.

"Uh. Hi, I'm Skyllix. Can you please put me down?" I asked.

"No. You seem nice so I want to know more about you." she chided.

"Well, as you can see I'm a fox like you. I'm only 10 months old. I'm the drummer of the band that plays here. I sometimes help out with animatronic problems from stuck feet, to not being able to see. Im also the tour guide for the people who are here for their first time." I explained.

"Ok. I'm Mangle and I dont really know what I do best. Obviously I am an acrobatic person. I was originally part of Foxxy's crew until," she paused, " until the "Bite of '87' had happened. Hmm. There's nothing else about me so, Skyllix nice to meet you." she smiled.

"Nice to meet you to. Mind helping us with a little problem. We need to capture some intruders who are about to cause trouble for us." I ask.

"Sure thing."

Thats when everything had taken place and so I hope it connects to those who read my Journal. _**(Yes im making this Skyllix's Journal or in this case my journal. Just me randomly telling this story wouldnt add up.)**_

As the night guard takes the police to the closet so they can arress the supposed thieves, I am moving around tinkering with a couple of the drums, tuning them and such until I blackout. I wake up a couple minutes later in another room.

"Ugh my head. Where am I?" I ask myself.

"Ah your awake, Skyllix." said Mangle while laying or what looks like laying since she couldnt move. "Don't worry, I asked Foxy to bring you here. I just wished for him to not be so forceful. I figured you needed to sleep since the others say that you're up all night tinkering with the mechanics of this place and tuning your drums." she replied.

"Well thats sweet but why your room? I mean, I dont see another doorway so," then it dawned on me.

"I like you Skyllix. You are a lot nicer to me and you already make me feel at home. Foxy has been trying to do that for some time but failed everytime he tried. You are a lot like him you know. You're just a lot nicer." she replied.

At that comment, I blushed. "Well...I...Uh." I couldnt speak. That was perhaps the first time I couldnt speak in awhile.

"Now come on," she points to a bed in the upper left corner of the room,"You need your sleep. That can be your bed until they fix up Pirates Cove in which me and Foxy can sleep there again.

Chapter 5 (6/7)

"Hello Skyllix." said a strange figure.

He was a lot like Freddy, however, he wasnt gold like this bear, and appears to be a phantom.

"My name is Phantom Freddy. I was once known as Golden Freddy. I would like to thank you for getting the killer and my framer." said Golden 'Phantom' Freddy.

"Wait your a ghost? I thought we were all machines and that we didnt have an actual life form?" I questioned.

"Nothing is artificial. We all come from one natural resource. Life. We weren't born as humans, yes, but our pasts did." he explained.

"What do you mean." I asked.

"We were all either stuffed or our brain or memory was transfered into these suits. I was transferred. The others were stuffed. No one can remember anything unless, you have been transferred. As you guys became stuffed your, spirit as I should say, took over the suit as its own body. As a result you either dont remember anything, or you remember about your past." he explained a bit more.

"I have to go now. We will talk soon, but a warning before I depart. An animatronic is coming and it is filled with nothing but hatred and lust for animatronic and human blood." When he finished, I am pitched back into darkness.

I woke up with a start all sweaty (I sweat oil). Everyone was holding me down, even .

"Whats going on?" I ask.

I look down to see a foot missing. I apparently was having a nightmare. Nightmares for humans are ok, but for animatronics not even close. We do things that we dont normally do.

I apparently, I was destroying myself, ripping my fur off, wires, and eventually. I tore off my foot. I was stopped by mangle but only for a moment. When Chica &amp; heard Mangle calling, they came along with the others. I was struggling until I calmed down. I wake up only a couple minutes after.

When Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy came down to see what was going on, Mangle told them what happened. Bonnie hopped on over and said if I was ok. Of course I nodded but then looked at my broken off foot.

"This is going to be a long night." I said.

The next day, they decided to put a word out on what happened to me to the kids who liked me. Today we had a lot familys. I was watching them with a spare tablet. I counted at least 125 people; 45 adults and 80 kids. 1/4 of the kids, when Chica, Freddy, Bonnie ask how many kids who did like me rasied their hands. When Freddy explained what happened to those who did like me (he had to lie a bit).

"Skyllix had broken his foot while preparing for today and wont be back and playing with us for few days." he said.

"Man. Its sad that I didnt know that many liked me. I'm still a new animatronic too technically." I said surprised.

"You have no idea. This is just todays kids. There might be a little over 100 kids who like you." said Mangle surprising me.

"I haven't really by the way. How do I look since I haven't checked in awhile." I asked.

"Well. You still look the way you do since you first got here. But, instead of grey it started becoming a bit more lighter. Silverish even." she replied blushing.

"Huh, silver and black. I actually like it a but..." I hear rustling behind us.

"I can hear you intruer. Or should I say Cake." I say looking back.

A Finch comes out of the shadows blushing.

**Sorry guys I couldnt get this out last weekend. Lost my computer Charger for the weekend. Im still looking for OC's by the way 5 to be more specific. Well Ill let you guys get back to your week.**


	5. Chapter6-Chapter7

** Hey guys. I said I get it in on the weekends and I intend to keep that promise no matter what happens. No spoilers but there will be a bit of a mood change in this chapter as well as a location change. I need 4 more OC's if anyone is willing. I already have 1 from Deadlycat. Thank you by the way. Any more and it will surely help for maybe 10/15 chapters after what I have down already.**

(Cake's POV)

"Sorry, trying to watch the cameras aswell. And sorry for coming in unnoticed. How's he doing Mangle?" I asked.

"He's doing fine, but wont be able to move for sometime. Give about 3/4 days of immobilization and he'll be fine." she said still not fixed.

"Let me guess. Your speeding tings up that way he can finish fixing you?" I questioned.

"Actually yes since he knows all the mechanics and such. I just want to walk around again. Parts of my fur are already coming off." she said.

"Thats true. Lads." said an unknown voice.

"Oh yeah. I snuck this little animatronic plushie of Foxy. He just too adorable to resist. So I took him and hes now my friend. Apparently he acts just like the rest of us." she replied.

"Creepy but cute... I guess." said Skyllix.

Chapter 6 (** I dont remember, what chapter within the story is it. I believe it to be 7/8)**

Its been two days since my last talk with Skyllix and Mangle. I introduced myself to the others a day before I asked how he was since I met him after coming out of the Parts and Service room. He was walking down the hallway and I accidentally opened the door into his face. I apoligized and introduced myself. After that I havent really talked with him. Chica was happy to meet another bird-like animatronic. I guess you could call me the co-cook of the restaurant since I bake the cakes. I have a Black beak, Brown wings, and a light brown body_**. (Sorry for the cut in. Had to point it out sooner or later or else Skyllix093 here would forgot again.**_**Really Skyllix. I was getting to that point, well then, back to the story.**_** )**_

As I walk up the stairs I heard Foxy and Skyllix talking. I was able to hear them from only half way up the stairs.

"Are they arguing, or just being boys and talking loudly?" I pondered.

I walk up to the door and listen in.

"Why me though. I just dont get it. Theres Freddy that she could like. But why me?"

"Are ye saying what I think ye saying?" said Foxy with a growl.

"Noo, noo, noo. _heh_ I'm just saying is that why does she like me in **THAT** way. I mean I like her but as a friend. I'm almost a year old. I dont need compositions (right word right (yeesh what a tongue twister) yet I guess." he said protecting himself.

_Wow, Mangle likes Skyllix. Well better keep this a secret. And I might as well help with his foot so he can move again as well as to stop this heated conversation._

As I opened the door, Skyllix and Foxy jumped and quickly looked at the door, relieved to see me.

"Hey Skyllix. I'm here to help with that foot of yours. Hey Foxy." I said cheerfully.

(Skyllix's POV)

As cake fixed my foot a little more, I was able to move it again. _Wow, I guess she can do more then make a good cake._ Since I was able to move my foot, that was just a day and a half more to wait. I caould walk around but I either needed support or to hop up and down. Bonnie thought we were playing a game at some point and said that if I can beat her at a hopping competition, she would do something funny to Freddy. Strangely enough, I won. Even Bonnie herself was surprised.

She kept her deal, and quickly walked up to Freddy and aqueezed Freddy's nose. _squeak _Everyone froze and stared at the agitated Freddy. Sooner or later everyone including Freddy started to laugh even me but instead I chuckled.

"Hey skyllix. Mind showing up at my Nephews birthday. He really really likes you so I thought you could be a surprise guest?" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Sure thing. But how will I be able to move without jumping up and down like Bonnie does?" I asked.

"Yeah. I dont think he should be moving all that much. Because of the jumping that these two just had, his foot is most likely about to fall off again." said Cake.

"Thats why I got him these." he said handing over to large crutchs.

"They were mine when I went to help out with my dad as a teenager. I wont make that mistake again." he chuckled.

"Thanks sir. I'm going to show up, wish him a happy birthday maybe give him my own gift," remembering the little drumset backstage, " and go downstairs so The foot can get repaired." I said with confidence.

"But who will fix your foot. Only me and Mangle know how to fix your foot since we've been the ones who youve talked to mostly about that." asked Cake.

"Actually I was going to ask both of you. I was going to surprise your nephew by coming up here and walking on my foot again." I replied.

"Smart. with both of us, we could possibly finish after these three finish their performance." said Mangle.

"Ill help by guarding the door way as much as I could." said Foxy.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling.

(A day pasts by)

I was surprised to wake up in a hallway of complete darkness. I figured this to be a dream but the fact that I was able to feel everything made it questioning.

"Welcome Skyllix, or should I say Mike." said a voice.

"Who are you!? Where am I?!" I asked confused.

"You are in my domain. I had the first animatronics of your friends take you in your sleep. Welcome to the ORIGINAL Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria. (Second Game reference for less confusion)" the character said.

What came out of the shadows was something I did not expect. I saw newer looking versions of Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica. However, the puppet animatronic was something I do not recognize.

_Shing_ I recognize him.

"Aaah. So you finally rememeber me you filthy worm." Marionette said (Not xXXmarionetteXXx)

"I more than remember you. YOU are the cause of the "Bite of '87". Why, you loved children and yet you possessed tampered with Freddys circuits over there." I said growling.

"That was not me. That was the guard who did this to us. To YOU! I was blamed for that act and now everyone knows me as a murderer. These animatronics know that for they understand. We were left here after that date happened and your friends were taken to the new restaurant. Even one of our own was taken." she said infuriated. (yes marionette was supposed to be a she in the game but was turned into a he after the poll.)

"Take him to Magle. The two know eachother well enough that they can be useful for bargaining, especially if they are together." she said.

(Cakes POV)

_I wonder whats going on in there. Foxy is out here asleep and I here a T.V. on but on a channel that shut off._

As I opened the door, I noticed noone was in the room. I decided to look at the closet. No one. then under the beds and behind the tv set. No one. I started to worry. I then noticed the window was unhooked. It was broken into. I started to panic. I ran down to wake Foxy.

"Gah." He said clenching his head. "I was ambushed by something odd. Took me down with one hit.

"Did you see what it was?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Whats going on?" asked Bonnie.

"Skyllix and Mangle were kidnapped." I said with sadness in my eyes.

"WHAT!" she said loud enough to get the other animatronics and the night guard over to there location.

"Hey whats up Bon. Whats wrong Foxy?!" asked Freddy.

"They were Kidnapped. He couldnt stop the kidnappers since he was knocked out." I sais.

"This is not good. Not good at all." said Chica all scared.

We all investigate the room. It appears nothing was touched so they couldnt have been thieves. But that was still odd. Even kidnappers would still take a couple things.

"Hey guys I found something." said the night guard.

"What is it that ye found lad?" asked Foxy.

He looked at it then realised that it wasnt just an ordinary note.

"Its a ransom note. It says that we wont have them back unless... we reinstate them as stage memebers again." he said.

They all knew who the people were that would do this.

"I thought they were scrapped. Allong with the tell me corporate forgot." said Mr. Fazbear.

They all turned around to see him standing in the doorway shocked.

"We need to get them back sir. They are the animatronics that help to keep this family of ours together." said Bonnie.

"I dont think thats possible. We no longer own that land so we couldnt possibly be able to enter that land without corporates decision." said Mr. Fazbear.

"YOU ARE THE CORPORATE HEAD!" they all yelled.

"Well sorry but I cant make a decision without confirmation from the others. Ill call now." he said.

He went into the other room and started chatting to the board. Apparently they all decided to work late.

He started yelling, which scared Bonnie and Cake.

He came back with a grumpy bad pleased look.

"We have 72 hours to get them back. That place was scheduled for a demolishing, but was on hold because the company who does the demolishing had to wait for a spare wrecking ball." said Mr. Fazbear.

"But the problem is that it will take us half a day to get there. Plus we need to either let them back into the group, or try and sneak the two out." said Freddy.

"I already have a plan. Dont worry." he said.

He told us to get in the truck. He was already half way down the road when corporate called.

"What? I'm busy heading to the old place now." he said annoyed.

"Why. They are my animatronics. I dont need help, I'm bringing Freddy and them with me." he said.

"Fine. Tell them to meet me at the gas station near the building then. I'm halfway there now." he said.

"Whats going on Mr. Fazbear?" Chica said.

"We are apparently getting more help. They are sending in two more animatronics to help us out. Apparently they are supposed to be the night watch helpers" he said.

"Sweet. I get some help watching the place." the night guard said.

**There you have it. The next beautiful chapter to this beautiful story. Im looking for 4 more OC's by the way. I need one more for the fill in on the animatronic helpers. The rest will be added in from something in the future chapters or two chapter from now. Thanks guys and I hope you guys have a wonderful week or Weekend.**


	6. Chapter8-Chapter9

** Hey guys. I now am in need of only three more OC's. This chapter might just surprise you because a character will be an animal that no one would expect. Hope you enjoyed the story so far and no im not goin to end it so early I mean. 6 or 7 chapters is not enough for me to end the story. Thank you guys and I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7 (8/9)

(Mangle's POV)

"So thats who the other animatronic was. It was Skyllix all this time and yet I didnt recognize him. Then again he was in a dark corner. Ok. besides that knowing it was him has completed one of my questions. Now the other question is where are we. Since I heard that other animatronic thing say that this was the older Freddy Fazbears Pizza. I believed that the only Pizzeria was where me and Skyllix came from." I pondered over these questions and soon fell asleep.

"Here we go now. You need to rest. Dont want you rotting away like us. And trust me, we didnt want this to happen." said the oddly familliar animatronic.

"Freddy?" I ask as I opened my eyes.

"Aaah. So you guys did come from the new place eh. Im Toy not the Freddy your used to." he said.

I crawled over to Skyllix. "You ok?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine. But T. Freddy. Mind if I call you that?" asked Skyllix.

"Sure thing. What do you need?" asked Toy Freddy.

"What happened to Marionette. Shes changed a lot. She was so nice before." he asks.

"You know that animatronic?" I asked in surprise.

"Strangely yes. Apparently my past was friends with her. Surprising yes, but hey apparently Marionette and my past had known each other." he explained.

"Thats true. Though I never understood why you too stopped hanging out." he replied.

"Yeah what happened. You too were close and I want to try and bring that friendship back." (Mangle)

"We got into an argument one day. It was about something that I havent yet remembered. All I know is that she wanted me to stay there with her and everyone else. I told her I couldnt do that or else I'd get fired. So on my last night there, she tried to stuff me into a suit that would have killed me and my spirit. I ran out the door. She yelled that she wouldnt forgive me. I was transferred to the place I currently work at. 3rd night there I became who I am." He explained.

We sat silent. A tear ran down my face same with Toy Freddy. Little did we know Marionette was outside the door.

(Marionette)

_I remember that day. I screamed that it wasnt me who was saying that but I couldnt say anything. When he left the building, I heard a voice. "He will come back. If you havent reallized he always does. And I will be waiting to use your body again when that time comes."_

"Toy Freddy. Can I talk to you for a moment." I called out.

"Shit.I'm in trouble." he said as he walked out.

"No your not. I just need to talk to you about Skyllix." I say.

He then notices that I truly was crying and it wasnt the mask.

"So you heard us talking. Well hey Im sorry that happened." he apologized.

"Yeah I know. Hey look. You know what he said about me saying that I will never forgive him. That wasnt me." (Marionette)

"What do you meam?"

"I was being controlled. I dont know by who, or what. I also have a request for you to do." (Marionette)

"Ok. What is it."

"I need you to keep these guys safe. Skyllix apparently has an enemy and if he realizes that hes here, he will be killed. If Im going to kill him stop me and get me somewhere away from him." (Marionette)

"Ok."

(Chicas POV)

"Mr. Fazbear are we near the gas station. I saw the restaurant and it looks as Freddy was talking to another person." I complain.

"Wait what. A Freddy?" says Freddy. (**Yes I know, I have bad sayplates. Dont complain plz)**

"Oh yeah. We had other models for you guys at that place. One of them went haywire and tried to kill our top notch security guard. Still havent found him since his dissappearance on his third night." Mr. Fazbear says. "And yes Chica we are almost there."

(_Time skip and place changer: chargerstone Gas(__**Yes that is a made-up gas station. Dont judge. I was going to put 7****** but remembered copyright.**__)_

"Right we are at the destination. Now where are they?" said .

"Are you ?" said a voice in the shadows.

"Yes, actually. and who are you two if I may ask?"

Two figures came out of the shadows. One was a Tiger, White with Black stripes. Aquamarine eyes, sharp claws like foxy, and sharp teeth. She also had a silver bow on her left ear. The other looked to be a lizard, menacing but cute. She had grey scales and a purple flower near her left ears.

_How does she keep that flower on her head, theres nothing to keep it in place. I soon saw that it wasnt held in place, it was more or less attached to her._

She looked over at me and explained,

"The flower is real, its just glued that way it can live off the water that I apparently produce," curses under her breath, "dont ask about anything else. For nw thats all you need to know." she says.

"Well then. What a lovely way to introduce each other. That is Isabelle Iguana. She speaks her mind about certain things, especially about that flower. I am Kaitlyn. I am a Bengle tiger." Kaitlyn says.

"Nice to meet you, I am Chica, this blue-purple animatronic is Bonnie, and this Brown bear is Freddy."

"Nice to meet the both of you." says Bonnie.

Freddy just stares. He then turns to Mr. Fazbear.

"Sir. Are these the animatronics that were sent to aid us, they look a little too suspicious." he asked.

"Yes these are them. Corporate, even though they are nothing but numbskulls, said that they would be a tiger and an Iguana. These two are just those descriptions so here they are." he explained.

"Hmmm. I dont know. I guess we'll see."

"So, where is this restaurant and what are the identitys of these animatronics we are looking for?" asked Kaitlyn.

"We can take you to the restaurant. They are located there." said Mr. Fazbear.

"Ok then. When we get there, what will the plan be sice I dont know much about that place." said Isabelle.

"Ill explain when we get there. I have a fealling we will a rude reunion." said Freddy.

(Mangle POV)

"There coming. I can Mr. Fazbear's truck. Its very distinct, yet odd sounding. Might be caeing something heavy in the back." He says to me.

I blush. _This might be the last time I get alone time with him. i need to tell him how I feel or else I will never tell him. Right its time to tell him that i love him._

"Hey Skyllix. I was wondering if you have figured out anything about me, why I'm normally the one helping with the foot." I ask preparing myself.

"No actually. Me and Foxy talked about it. He said that you liked me. That you had a good feeling about me." he replied.

"I did, but as I spent more and more time with you, I began to feel things, like you were someone that I can easily talk to without anyone else knowing." I say.

Before he or I could say anything a figure appeared out of thin air and, grabbed Skyllix and threw him at the wall. *_Klang* *Smash* He fell ontop of a box smashing it into bits and pieces Some hit me in the head nocking me down from my upright position. _I soon hear footsteps closing in on our position. The figure notices but doesnt attempt to leave. As the door opened, he didnt move but looked out the door at Marionette and the other three.

"Well, it looks like you finally get to meet me." said the figure.

"Who are you?!" said Marionette. She then looks over at Skyllix and me. She tells Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica to go and help me up. She and Toy Freddy help Skyllix onto his feet but eventually realise he was knocked out. The impact put him into standby mode which is sleep for us.

"Well, you still like him do you, even though he left your side all those years ago." the figure chided.

"THAT WAS YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TRIED AND KILL HIM!" she screamed. "Get Mangle out to the lobby. They are here. Ill hold this thing off, Freddy stay here and help protect Skyllix."

As the two were helping me to the lobby I heard the actual Freddy talking. I also heard a couple other voices.

"Guys, you need to help Skyllix. Just get me too the corner and go and help." I said.

"No we are suppose to protect you, so we are going to do just that. you arent just our ticket out of here. You and Skyllix are special people." said Toy Chica.

As they brought me into view of the others. They all gasped as the Toy animatronics, helped me over to them in the lobby but stopped when they all took some attack position.

"Wait, they arent here to hurt you. They brought me out here for safety." i said to them.

"The only way you are safe is if you are over here with us." said Foxy.

"And what about Skyllix, where is he?!" said Freddy.

"Thats what they are protecting us from. Hes still back there being protected because me and Skyllix, were being attacked by another animatronic. You guys need to go and help, Toy freddy and Marionette aren't going to last long." I pleaded.

"Wait, Marionette is... protecting Skyllix as well as Toy Freddy?! Those two were a troublesome pair especially with the expierienced gurd we had but was lost at night 3 of his job?!" said Mr. Fazbear.

"Wait, night 3, 3rd night. I know where the lost Gurad is." I say.

"Really. Please tell me. His parents are worried sick about him." asked Mr. Fazbear surprised.

"Thats the problem, hes inside." I say.

They all soon realise that Skyllix is the night guard.

"Oh my god. He's been... stuffed." he looked over at Freddy.

"I was only following the rules sir. Dont blame me, blame the rules." he said.

"Isabelle, Kaitlyn can you go and help them. They are likely to be in the upper left of the building in the Parts &amp; Service room. Only door to the farthest part of the hall." he commanded.

"Right we should be out shortly." said the White animatronic.

(Marionette POV)

I was thrown up against the wall. but Freddy was still hanging on. He might be small, but he sure is strong. He pushes the figure back and jumps on him. He starts to rip apart the person. When he gets off thinking he has finished, the person just reassembles and kicks him away. Only one person was able to do that.

"Goldie. Why are you doing this. What did Mike do to you that caused you to try and kill him?!" I ask.

"He is the one who framed me. Made me the way I am now." he said all calm.

"That wasnt him. That was another Night/Day guard. He was the one that got you scrapped. Mike wheres the uniform that was give to him. That person wheres the uniform in a certain way. He always dyes it purple. I dont know why, he just does." I tell him.

He stops me from talking by grabbing me by the throat and holds me up.

"I know who the framer is just by looking at him. He is my framer and he will pay." he says then dark.

**(Warning: If you are younger than a mature (teen to adult) you should not read this. A lot of graphical sights.)**

(Toy Freddys POV)

_*Crack* _He looks up to see Marionette no longer struggling, no longer working.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU BASTARD!" I yell and tackle him outside the room smashing the door in the process. As I beat up Goldie, i didnt notice the two figures who stood watching me in horror. I tore his leg off, ripped his mouth off everything was flying. Oil splattered on me as I scrapped him myself. I couldn't stop myself. When I saw that he was done and dead I still didnt stop. I kept destroying him. When I calmed, I got up went in got Skyllix and Marionette and walked up. The two animatronics still staring at me with a shocked expression.

(Marionette POV)

"Whoah." I was in another part of the world. There was nothing but a light and dark side. Phantom Freddy, came out from within the middle and walked towards me.

"Welcome Marionette. I believe you remember me." he calmly asked.

"Yes I do. Old friend." I say happy.

He told me what had happened, how Goldie or Golden Freddy the evil side to him (hinting how Phantom Freddy walked from in-between the two) and what had happened too me. I started to cry.

"I'm dead then aren't I?" I ask.

"No. You arent, however, you were pretty close to. You see, he only crushed your neck and the circuits within them. If he were to destroy the power cord that the chords hid adn protected then yes you would have died." he explained.

"You see everyone of us comes with an emergency lockdown protocol. If we get too heavily damaged, we power off, in this case die. However in a few minutes you will regain your power."

"But thats what happened to you. What happened to you?" I asked.

"I cant tell you or else i will be forced to live on the light side. im only telling you this because if I dont I will be forced to live within the darkness. So, nature balanced me out and placed me between the two. Curiose I know." he luaghed.

"Well you best be going. Ill talk to you soon." he said.

"Wait. I am still confused."

"When you, Skyllix, and Mangle come here at the same time, Ill tell you more, but for now, good luck since you are going to have one heck of a time with the new gang." he chuckled then dissappeared.

I woke up gasping for breath. Toy Freddy, Chica and Bonnie came rushing over to me. Toy Freddy, just finishing telling everyone what happened, still had oil on him. I was carefully propped up against the wall of the building. It was dark now.

"*_groan* _Why does my neck hurt?" Then i remember. "Oh yeah."

"Marionette. I thought you were done for. How did you survive?" Toy Freddy asked.

"There is a power cord/chord in our necks, arms, legs, etc. If something were to cuase serious damaged, we would have went into and emergency shutdown stage to protect ourselves.

"I didnt know about it until just now, when I met Phantom Freddy again walking towards me."

"Wait you met him aswell?" Skyllix asked just waking up.

"SKYLLIX! said Mangle who ran to him and hugged him.

"Are you ok? You were thrown against the wall pretty hard." she asked while helping him up.

"Thanks and Im fine." he said **(gah bad memory sucks I dont remember the word I can easily use to fit that said)**

"Wait. Whos Phantom Freddy?" everyone said except for Mangle.

"Ye're not wondering this Mangle? This is something that you're normally interseted in." said Foxy

"I know but, I met him aswell. It was when I was shot but only for a brief moment. he told me that Me and Skyllix were something special and that was needed to keep alive." she said.

"Funny, he said that too me aswell. but I was apart of it. i have a feeling that we will have another important memeber of this group soon. He was a Light/Dark figure meaning that it had to be an even number. Honestly I just hope its another male. I do not want to feel left alone." said Skyllix.

"Thats offensive to girls Skyllix." said Chica.

"Sorry." he said.

Everyone soon started to laugh. Toy Freddy helped me onto the car so he can fix my neck. Mangle did the same but with Skyllix's foot.

"Dang. Its broken off the wires again." said mangle bummed.

"Hey more time for you to learn. That place is huge and Im gonna need help keeping that place all lit up and running. By the way, where's Cake **(hah, you probably thought that I would forget about her. nope keep reading and youll find out)**

"She decided to stay behind, keep the place tidy. The night guard's in the truck, apparently afraid of the Toy animatronics." said Mr. Fazbear.

The Toy versions of the friends all lok down sad. They rememebered a song that they used to sing to all the night guards who have just started their first nights. They started to sing it, and everyone listened. (Play "Survive the Night" by MandoPony)

"Sir they are really good. We need to bring them back. They cant sit here rotting in this place besides, what will happen to them if they do stay?" asked Freddy.

"Ok hold on. Time to give nicknames to the newer animatronics (refering to , , and (FNaF 1) Freddy, you're going to be Fred, Chica you'll be chi-chi, Bonnie as we already do, you will be Bon-Bon." said Mr. Fazbear.

"Ok sir." said Fred, Chi-chi and Bon-bon in unison.

"Now lets get everyone home adn that includes the toy versions."

At hearing that hint 'toy' Chica, and Bonnie cheered. Freddy and Marionette just hugged. Apparently it was their dream to be a part of the Fazbear Family again.

(Skyllix's POV)

"Hey Skyllix?" asked Mangle.

"Yeah."

She started to blush. She leaned in and kissed me. This surprised everyone even me.

"Would you be my Boyfriend." she winced in embarrasment as she said it.

"Come on lad. Shes got a huge crush on ye. I know you have a slight crush on her." said Foxy.

It was true. I did have feeling for Mangle, but I guess they were locked inside me for sometime that I never really noticed.

"Come on Skyllix. You need a little bit of love in your life. Hell, Id probably set something up if you guys eventually become a 'Couple-Couple'." said Chica.

Mangle looked at me waiting for an answer. but realised that I wasnt going to say anything because of the big question that she asked.

She looked up and was about to say something but instead I leaned in kissed her and said, "Ok".

Everyone started cheering. Mangle hugged me and I hugged back. Foxy came over and said,

"You hurt my sister I will hurt you before she hurts you." he threatened.

"Then lets hope that something doesn't happen." I say.

**Hoh boy things are starting to heat up. What will Mangle's adn Skyllix's life as girlfriend and Boyfriend like. What is the true story behind Phantom freddy. What are the three other animatronics that will show up. I dont know. People, If you want to be part of the Story, send me the review of your OC pls. First 3 will be the new OCs added into the story. Any other OC's will be added in my second story which will be coming after this one. Thanks guys and enjoy your week.**


	7. Chapter 10-Chapter 11

** (Hey guys. Sorry this didn't get posted last weekend. Wifi went out. I decided to proofread the story and holy hell, a lot of errors. Hehe. But anyways, I'm surprised a lot of you have been reading my Fan-fiction. It's not the best but hey, it's my first one. But anyways guys, I hope you enjoy and I will see you guys at the end of the story.**

Chapter 10-Chapter 11

It's been a couple months ever since Marionette and her friends came to Freddy's Fazbears Pizza that I knew well enough. We never spoke about what had happened at the other Pizzeria. Toy Freddy even asked if that older Golden Freddy was still there all torn up. Mr. Fazbear checked by asking one of the builders part of the deconstruction process of it was still there. He confirmed it was still there and in pieces. As time has gone by, I have been walking on my broken foot. It's a pain because it doesn't work properly. Mangle and Cake are working together to fix it up as much as possible that way I can move without the fear of falling into of one of the kids. Over the past few months, we have been getting more and more stressed. Ever since the attack, the gang has been trying its best to protect me, Mangle, and Marionette. We keep saying that there is no need to but they never listen. It's gotten to the point where If we wanted alone time and talk we have to go intone parts and services Romans find parts for the instruments. One time back there we actually found a trumpet in that room. When we brought it out, it looked worn, used and ancient. Freddy and Frederick (I can't remember his name anymore. Some help me with that.) didn't even know about it I went to Mr. Fazbear and showed him the Trumpet. He looked as if he had seen it from somewhere and soon began to cry.

"Where did you find this?" He asked.

"We found it in the pats and service room. It looks as if it was recently played since it looks ancient and well used." I said.

"This trumpet has memory's of my past. This belonged to a very close friend of mine."

He didn't say who it was. All he Andes us after wards was if we finished up looking for parts in the parts and service room. We all nodded. He looked towards me.

"Skyllix. Would you mind being the head engineer of this place. Knowing that you have experience with his stuff, I was hoping you could be the engineer for the night time shifts." He asked.

"But sir. Wouldn't that affect the night time patrol, to hear what's going on in there?" I asked confused.

"I will inform them of that situation don't worry. Will you take it or not?"

"Yes sir. I'll take it."

(Present time 11:59 pm 6-24-2014)

"Finally, some peace and quiet."I say finally away from The Freddy's, the Bonnie's, and the Chicas. I worked all day upstairs fixing everything that broke, even the chairs. When it hit closing time I helped clean up and came down here afterwards ignoring the fact that someone was still here looking for their child. I was in the generator room making sure everything was fine. Sure enough since the guard hasn't used the power yet, it's the generators were about to overheat. Oddly enough, they never do.

"Hello Skyllix. I didn't expect you to be here early" said the familiar voice.

"Well it's my job Mangle. Expect me to be down her on time or early. Well technically it's either here, or watching you guys at pirates cove. You always did look cute in the pirate get-up." I say hugging her.

"Well… You and I are down here now so why don't you teach me a few things. I have nothing to do so you can teach you a few things." She said.

"You sure? Knowing you, you'd probably get bored. You are built for excitement." I say.

"As long as you're here, nothing's going to be boring." She said seductively. (No lemons in this one (yw) but if you want me too Just say you want a lemon an ill do it. It's done voting wise.)

As I explained to her what I do down here, I'd normally start off with the engine being the most important one. While explaining, I didn't notice the kid who was down here as well. I looked towards him while in the process of explaining. She followed my gaze.

"What are you doing down here. This place is off limits kid." She says

"I lost my mom and was chased down here by some man." He said starting to cry.

"There was a man upstairs looking around, I'm guessing he's looking for you and I also saw a woman waiting out front with a worried expression." I say.

"We can help you get to her if you want. Well also keep you from whoever chased you. Do you know what he looked like?" Mangle said.

"He had hair on the bottom of his face and his hair was all messy." The boy said.

I then had a sinking feeling. That man was upstairs.

"What's your name?" I ask

"My names Jeremy." His face picked up a bit.

"Right I think your mother is outside waiting but that am. Might still be here. Mangle go towards the door when we leave the room. I'll help out by following beside you guys as protection." I say.

"Ok Skyllix. Now Jeremy. Whatever happens be brave, for your mothers sake. Don't want her worrying anymore than she already might be." Mangle says.

When we leave the room the man turned his attention towards us. He spotted the child and began to follow us.

(WARNING:Graphical area. If you don't like to hear or read anything concerning blood and gore, I advise you to skip the first few paragraphs.)

"Quickly get to the door. He's behind us." I whispered.

"Got it." Mangle said.

I stop in my tracks and tackled the man down. He pulled something out and whatever it was took off my arm. By the time they did Mangle was already running back when she heard that as well as the others.

"Say good night you damn robot." He shot and my right eye went out. It had to have been the human gun called a shotgun. But a smaller version. I began to fade as the pain was starting to get to me. He then shot again but in my chest causing me to fall over oil spilling all over the place. I cringe in pain and was starting to fade into blackness. Isabelle and Kaitlyn were upon him once they came from Mr. Fazbears office with papers flying behind them. Mangle screamed as she saw me lying in the floor all destroyed with my head resting in the wall. She ran over and started crying.

"Skyllix, are you ok?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Mangle… I'm sorry I wasn't… Your boyfriend for very long… But you need to get… the spare gears and parts." I say one final time until I saw nothing but blackness signaling that I was shut down.

(Mangles POV)

When I saw him lying there, not answering my question of which ones, I decided to see if the gears that weren't damage were still going. They weren't they had stopped completely.

"No… Noooo Skyllix!" I sob into his arm. I took his hand into mine and continued crying until Foxy picked me up and hugged me crying as well. Both Freddy's and Bonnie's were crying as well, the Freddy's less than me and the Bonnie's. Isabelle and Kaitlyn just stood there in horror at what this man had done. Jeremy came in as well to thank us but stared in horror at what he saw. Someone who helped him was laying on the ground not moving. He too began to cry, the mother went over to the man and asked why he did this. He did nothing but spat in her face.

(This is Chapter 11 so you all know.)

"Skyllix had died saving this boy, he was helping someone who was lost and payed for it. He did a good thing but didn't think ahead of time. He will be fixed tomorrow but his me dory might not be intact all the way. We sent the boy and his mother home. They wanted to stay and help but I had to tell them no. I did however allow Jeremy to come here and visit Skyllix tomorrow. When he is being repaired only him, Foxy, Mangle, and Marionette are able to go in. No one else. This was a sad day for all of us. But this leaves a chance for improvement. He will be upgraded as well as all of you. New features will be added, and some will be taken." Explained Mr. Fazbear.

"Will be keep his engineering chip and drummers chip?" Asked Chica.

"Sadly the both of those were destroyed with half his memory bank. But seeing as how he was human, he had everything put down into his actual mind as well." He said sadly.

"Will he remember us and the relationships we had created because of him?" I asked.

"He will remember. His left box carried all the past memory's from 4 to 7 months ago. Which means, Mangle, you will have to help him remember, have him use the human brain we were all used to having. Well everyone except you and foxy. Sorry Mangle. You were the only animatronics that weren't stuffed." He said.

"It's ok." I say.

"He'll be repaired throughout this week. He will be repaired majority of the way tomorrow morning, that way he can talk to you guys. The place will remain closed to people not associated with his death. Jeremy is a VIP since he was the child saved. Good night you guys and uh… I'll see you all tomorrow." He said leaving.

As I lay by myself in my room I looked around the place. I felt a familiar presence nearby. I got up to look around when I saw a familiar figure standing beside me.

"Skyllix… Is that you?" I ask.

After doing so I was greeted by a glow of blue light. It increased in brightness to the point I had to share my eyes. It started to shine a little less so I moved my hands away. I saw Skyllix standing there smiling at me and motioned me to follow him. I did so. He took me towards the parts and service room and then down the generator stairs.

"I get it. Your using the noise of the machines to communicate." I say.

"That is correct. Mangle, I'm sorry I wasn't with you long. Yes I know I already said that but I still have to say it. What said was true. But what I won't remember will be my past as a human. I need you to help me remember. Please Mangle, without you and your love, your courage and everyone's time, Everything will change, my personality will be different. But if you can have me slowly remember, it will keep my personality from changing."

If what he said was true, I can't afford to sit idly by, however there is also the fear of helping but his personality still changes. I wouldn't have my Skyllix back the same way. No matter what I still had to try and bring him back mentally.

"I will help Sky. For you, for everyone, and for us." I reply giving my answer.

"Thank you Mangle. Now you best be heading back to bed. You'll be getting a surprise in the morning." He disappeared after saying that.

I was confused but went to bed anyways. I wake up to feel someone shaking me. Wait how can I feel. My eyes shot open, I had plastic fur on but I was able to feel it. I looked over at who shook me awake. It was Skyllix. He was smiling and tears were beginning to show. Same with me. When then hugged each other happily knowing we are within each other's grasps again.

(Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have anger quests I will ttry to make it happen. If you a lemon (I'm pretty sure no one wants one) I'll try to make it possible but that would mean, I would have to change the age preferences. Again sorry that this didn't get put out last weekend, and I'm going to make it up to you all by writing another one and posting it during the week. That way I can keep my schedule in line because it's either 2 weekends from now or 3 that I will be ending the first part of this Story. Thank you guys and I will talk to you guys on myt next post.


	8. Chapter 12

Hey everyone. Here is Chapter 12. I decided to write the two chapters apart. One to explain and one to introduce. I also have announcement. I have 1 more spot open for OCs on this story. Also if you guys wish to help me out, can you guys think of another title for the 2nd story that branches off of this one. It will help me a lot cause then all I'd have to do is figure out what will happen. And apparently a guest asked if I could add a lemon for Skyllix and Mangle. I don't like writing lemons so if anyone would like to write the lemon between the two feel free too and I'll add it as a lost chapter when I finish this story completely. Thank you guys and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.

(Skyllix's POV)

I opened my eyes and shot up. I thought I had died. I decided to look around see how I am alive again. Why I saw didn't really help me. All I saw were empty animatronic heads of Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy. I also so Arms and torsos of the animatronics scattered around.

"I must be in the 'Parts and Service' room." I say softly.

"You are indeed. Welcome back to the living." Said an unfamiliar female voice.

I turn around to look at who it was. The door was open and I saw a female mechanic. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked to be 5'8''.

"I came out early to get you repaired and upgraded. However, I could only upgrade you to a certain point or else it will take to long. So I stopped to take a break and get the rest of the parts. Now I just need to get everyone else and have them upgraded. Mangle was already upgraded, since Mr. Fazbear sent her out to get an early upgrade as well as repaired a bit more from your extent." She explained

"What was upgraded then?" I ask

"You got a new voice box. It'll end help in a different language scenario. You also got fabric that makes your fur lifelike so you would seem more real to everyone. A few extra upgrades as well but those you will have to find out on your own." She explained further.

Huh. So I'm basically a newer version of myself. This'll be interesting." I chuckled.

Hey listen. When I'm done upgrading everyone else I'll call you back. Should take me a couple days to get everyone's parts in and installed." She said leaving.

I nod an get up. I look at my feet, arms and legs. I was able to feel my fur, the ground my tail everything. I actually felt real for once. What troubled me was that I don't remember my past very well before I died. I remember everyone else but besides that it was all a blur.

I walked out taking notice that not a lot has changed. I noticed Isabelle and Kaitlyn coming out of the office looking newer than the were. They were coming out of the office arguing about the occurrence with my death two days ago. When they all saw me, their faces turned from anger, to shock, to happiness. The two girls rushed over and gave me a hug that nearly killed me again.

"Wow. A huge from you two. That was very unexpected." I say surprised.

"Well we didn't do our job of protecting this place and you guys. We failed because seeing as how we are apart of the family, we failed to protect a member. We realized this when we both saw you on the floor with oil coming out in rivers. (Yes, it was oil at the time. Now they have blood-like oil to resemble blood. That's right kids. I made that possible for them since I wanted them to be as life like as can be. Please go Mr. Fazbear, you aren't needed right now. You go back and live at your home with family.)

"For right now. We don't need you to be happy ok. Who needs the happiness is Mangle. She's been downstairs the past two days being upgraded slowly and crying over you. She's also been sleep walking lately and we're all worried about her." Said Isabelle.

I pondered over this. Two days huh. Man, she must be really depressed now, I also missed her when I was dead.

"Good idea. Thanks for the hugs guys and I'll see you later." I started walking when I heard giggling. I turned around to see them laughing. Must be happy about something, probably a joke. When I got to my room, I decided to change out of my clothing I always had on. I decided to where jeans instead of cargo pants since I wasn't planning on working. I took of my shirt and put on a vest instead. I soon made my way to Mangles part of the room and saw her laying there peacefully. Looked as if she was dreaming because she had tears running down her face. When I got a better view of her, I could tell she was upgraded. She was a lot more beautiful than when I lay remember her. I placed my hand on her head and decided to wake her and surprise her. She turned and saw me then went back to sleep.

"Probably another dream" she said.

"If I was a dream I wouldn't have died two days ago and be here now talking to you and the. Kissing you." I say. She turns towards me skeptical of what I just said.

"But you aren't kiss—" I stopped her mid sentence to kiss her on the lips. When I let go, I did not expect her to jump on top of me and hug me superbly causing me to fall to the ground. I returned the hug though and started kissing her forehead.

"It's ok. I'm here now. You don't need to cry anymore." I say to calm here

She began to cry and nuzzled into me. We were locked together since she was crying into my shoulder and hugging me at the same time. It lasted an hour an a half. She looked up at me soon, and kissed me some more.

"I thought you were gone from my life forever. It broke my heart to the point I was considering about joining you." She confessed

"Now that wouldn't work at all. You would be needed here to help out with the gang and everyone else especially Foxy." I explain "Plus you know I can't leave you or my friends that wouldn't be fair to you guys in anyway possible."

She started to whine thinking of something dreadful.

"Please don't do something that reckless. No one wants to lose a friend or loved one." She said

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen that should get someone killed again seeing as how Isabelle and Kaitlyn were talking about the raising of the security since that day." I say trying to cheer her up. She gets up and heads to her bed. She gets in it and turns to me.

"Mind snuggling with me. We have time to kill?" She said seductively.

It was very tempting too. She was trying her best but seeing as how she was a heartbroken when I died, I might as well comply and do it.

"Ok but no funny business now." I say sternly.

"But funny business would be fun though. Please Skyllix just this once." She said with a puppy dog look for begging.

(Yes. I might actually get to be a mother soon :)

NOOO LEMONSS!

Fine but plz I want to feel what a normal female human feels.

AGGGHH! NOT THE PUPPY-DOG EYES!

Just let me sis have fun lad. She needs it.

FINE! But now I have to change the maturity from kids and teens to teens and adults. Fuck the both of you.

Can't you change the POV's. Why not change it to a barely mentioned character while that happens?

Good point Freddy.)

(Cakes POV)

Ever since I moved down into the generator room everything was peaceful. Nothing was going on down there. Apparently there was also a hidden door which led into another part of the restaurant. It was as if this place was used as another home. I didn't realize this until I was knocked unconscious. I was asleep for awhile, I believe an estimated 4 hours until I finally woke up.

"Aah. The birdie's awake, she survived your keyboard like weapon Suzie. This ones tough for sure. " said an unknown voice.

"I'm surprised too Sadie. Ands knock off that ridiculous accent. We are somewhere completely different. I've been trying to tell you that for a while now! Talk normally for fuck sakes!" Yelled another.

There you guys have it. Chapter 12 has been posted. Expect Chapter 13 IN the afternoon. It'll be a short one to summarize what is going on between the three, the two unknown animatronics and the known one. I'll talk to you guys later. And I hope you guys have a wonderful time.


	9. Chapter 13

Hey guys. Here's the other part of the two chapter ideal. Again. I'm looking for 1 more OC. If you want to be part of the story let me know and just give me all the information that you have. Needs to be unique though so no copying please. Also if you would like to write the lemon that a guest wants go ahead. I don't do lemons that well. I'll choose the lemon though. I'll see you guys later. Oh and Happy birthday to Yami the Outcast. The gang would also like to wish you a birthday but are busy at the moment being updated.

"What's going on here?! Where am I and who's there?!" I yell out.

Two unknown figures walk out of the two were animals animatronics that I would have thought that wouldn't work. Apparently they did on the past from their get up. One was carrying a keyboard guitar thing, and wore a purple jacket with the words 'Lets Rock' on it. The other didn't have much besides a unique look and glasses. From what I know about animals was that they were both from different parts of the Earth. One looked to be a Skunk and the other was a Cheetah. She wore clothing that I don't think would originate here. It was a purple garb that surrounded the upper part of her body and pants that were purple as well. She Ben had odd imprints on her arms and head.

"Sorry about that. We thought you to be the security guard who Locke us in here. Still do actually." Said the Skunk.

"I'll check the bird Suzie, give me a couple minutes and we'll have our answer." The other one says going behind me and opening the hatch that contained the circuitry and wiring. When she saw that I was an animatronic, she untied the ropes that held me in place.

"Why did you release her." The skunk said.

"She isn't the guard. She like you, animatronic." Said the cheetah turning to me.

My name is Sadie. I'm a cheetah but since I was a human I never properly got accustomed to my home ever since I was stuffed by that guard. Meaning I'm a walker instead of a runner." She said quite cheerfully.

"I'm Suzie the skunk. Nice to meet you and all that." Said the skunk.

"Come on Suzie. Actually introduce yourself. She may be able to help us on our hunt. Especially me and looking for a long lost friend." Said Sadie.

"Fine. I'm Suzie the skunk. I am a keyboardist and a keytaurist (please help me out with the correct name) is my main instrument and is considered a weapon for defense. I normally use it trying to protect me and the kids that I perform for." She explained with more detail.

"Nice to meet you both. Do you know exactly why you are down here though and who put you down here?" I asked.

They both looked at each-other and I guess they were deciding on whether or not to tell me or not. I can understand that since I'm still unknown to them.

"His name was Vincent. He had a purple uniform since he was considered to be a purple freak since he dyed his uniform purple." Said Sadie shyly since this question was from what I saw a personal question.

"Wait… you said purple correct." I said confused.

"Yeah. Do you know him?" She said grabbing her weapon and getting ready to defend herself since I was after all free.

"No. But I know someone who was stuffed like you Sadie but was able to catch and in prison him." I said explain cheerfully.

Hey guys. Short but it was only introduction of the two newest members of the gang. Sadly however we will soon be losing someone and this is an actual main however I'll leave it up to you guys to decide who will actually die. Again main characters from the game only excluding mangle. Reason, a lot of hate and questions concerning her death that I don't want to deal with. Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story and I'll leave guys to your weekend. Have questions feel free to ask me anytime.


	10. Chapter 14

Hey Guys. Here is the next chapter of the story. Thank good for Spring Break for now right. Chuckles but anyway we are getting close to the end of the story. I'm open to suggestions on how I should end my story whether it's Mangle progressing through the years and seeing what happens with Skyllix. Or adding someone new to the family of the Fazbears. It's all up to you. Either way I will only say this. Mangle and Skyllix do get a child as well as another couple. Who that couple will be is an I don't know. It's up to you guys. Who will be the second family? I will see you guys at the end of the story.

"Wait you actually got him?!" asked Sadie.

I nod. Suzie doesn't take her eyes off me. Sadie is astonished at what she had just heard. Right now I'm just hoping they won't think I'm-

"Are you lying to us so you could just as easily save your skin?" Asked Suzie

"Hmm. Oh no I'm not lying. If you want I can take you to him." I offered.

"Will you really?" Suzie asked in disbelief.

"Yes I swear. He's a bit torn though from a rough encounter a week ago." I say.

"You better." She said putting her keytar on her back.

I lead her and Sadie into the boiler room containing the generators and when they saw this they both stopped in their tracks. I only noticed this when they were still in the middle of the room Nd I was at the door. I'm guessing it's different from when they were here.

"Let me guess. Last time you were out here the boiler room was different?" I guess.

"Yeah. There was one boiler here when we were here in the open." Sadie said surprised.

"Well as time had gone by, the pizzeria was bjringing in more customers so they needed more energy to keep the place active." I explained.

"Huh. I always thought that the pizzeria needed much energy. What caused the spark?" Asked Suzie.

I opened the door and showed them around. "Ever since 1987, the animatronics became alive like how we are right now. It's all because of that man in purple." I said angrily.

"Why are you mad at him? He brought you guys to life. Shouldn't you be thankful?" Asked Suzie.

I stopped. "He brought us to life by killing 5 children." I say glumly.

(Skyllix's POV)

After having 'fun' with Mangle, I watched her as she slept. She was sleeping soundly now. She considered me to be her prince. I considered her to be my princess. She would do what she could to help me, but I would do anything do anything to help and keep her safe from anything. As she slept, I decided to get my mechanics uniform on and get back to work. After doing so, I walked up the stairs putting in the mechanics gloves and apron that I had. When I opened the door I ran into someone and fell down the stairs. When I fell down and landed on the landing with my back to the wall, I was cringing from pain.

"Damn upgrade. Why must you give me the ability to feel pain?" I say.

I felt a lot of pain on my lady arm and right leg. I look up to see Cake coming down to help. I also saw that Mangle had woken up and was rushing towards me. I get up careful to not put any pressure on the leg and popped my arm into place first.

"Wow cake, I'm dead for only a couple days and you couldn't wait for a hug could you?" I say moving my arm.

"Sorry. Did I hurt you?" She said worried.

"I hope not." Said Mangle hugging me.

"Don't worry. You didn't do any harmful damage to me that could mean the cost of my job so." I say popping my leg into place. I notice the newcomers One being a skunk and the other Cheetah.

"New Animatronics?" I ask pointing at the unknown characters.

"Actually. These are older characters from the past." Cake said happily.

"I'm Suzie the skunk and this is Sadie" Suzie said.

"Nice to meet you both. Was there something you wanted?" I ask.

"Actually, these two want proof about how you caught the man in the purple uniform." She said.

"Ok. In that case yes I did catch him. You guys confused about that or something?" I asked confused but still confirming.

They hugged me all of a sudden. I have no idea what was going on but something tells me that these two were either victims or were placed somewhere.

"Hey come on guys. Leave my honey be. Why did you even hug him?"

Mangle asked.

"I was about to ask that same question." I say.

"Sorry we had to since I was part of his killings I guess. She was trapped in the secret room Cake here found." Said Sadie.

"Wait you're a victim. I thought he only targeted and killed children." I say astonished.

"I was a witness to one of his killings and saw his face. He got rid of me or tried to and stuffed me in this suit." She said starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry. Did you know anyone at that time that was here hen you died or since no one knew what happened, disappeared?* Cake asked.

"Actually I did. Believe he is still here. If not, he is probably somewhere else." She said sadly.

"Do you know his name still?" Mangle asked.

"His name is Fred Fazbear." She replied.

Me, Cake and Mangle looked at her surprised. She was most likely his friend who disappeared when he still knew about her.

"Come with us. We have someone you should meet. I'm sure you know him." I say going up the stairs.

(Sadies POV)

"Wait…he's here still?" I asked happy yet scared. What will he think of me now that I'm an animatronic.

Skyllix nods opening the door. I follow him towards a door with the words Fazbear on the right of it. He knocked on the door a couple times and opened it.

"Sir, a friend of yours from when you were a child is here but she's different from what you last remember her." I said.

"I here a man get up and rush out the door. He was different, a lot more neath and tidy. He looks around then notices me.

"Was she…" He asked pointing to me.

Skyllix nodded his approval. Cake explained her story of how she ended up like this. He started crying.

"I need more proof though. What had happened in the 8th grade that had caused our friendship?" He asked.

"I was being bullied and you stopped him by getting the principal. Then again, when he nearly raped me at the age of 21 by beating him to a pulp." I say shakily remembering everything clearly.

"Is your name Thalia?" He asked with his final question.

"Yes Freddy." I say beginning to cry myself.

He rushes over and hugs me tightly. We've been apart for so long time. We were childhood friends but when I was 21 and he was 24, he opened up his restaurant. A couple days later, I witnessed one of the killings of the children and paid for it.

"I'm so glad you're back. I've missed you so much." He said crying.

Hey guys. Thanks for reading my story. I have come a long way and to see a lot of people viewing and reading my story. In just gonna say this too. Thank you, to those who gave me there OCs for the story. It means a lot coming from you guys. We have a couple more weekends left in this story so let's make the ending powerful alright. I want you guys with your review to say who you want to be a couple and to be a family and who should die off. So far 1 person wants me to kill off Freddy. But which Freddy? That is for you to find out two chapters from now when something happens. Again thank you all so much and I'll post the names of those who lend me their OCs for the story and With that I'll leave you all to enjoy your beeaa—utiful weekend and Spring Break.


	11. Chapter 15

Hey guys. I'm uploading early because me and the family will be taking a bit of some time in two different countries possibly. Meaning I won't be able to answer questions today, or tomorrow. We only have 3 more weekends and I have something big planned for the ending. I need 1 more OC everyone so please, gets those thinking brains online and try and think of an OC for the last part and beginning of my story. I'm really glad you guys like the story and I plan on doing more, I even plan on doing a crossover on Google + since I've been requested to do one. Alright enough with my babbling , enjoy the story and I'll see you after the story.

As me and Fred hugged, happy to see each other again ever since my stuffing and disappearance. The others were crying and happy about the reunite between us even though they didn't know me very well except for Suzie. She was crying as well, she seemed tough and she is, but she's got a kind heart. I remembered the one thing I had lost the day I was stuffed as well.

"Hey Fred?" I say.

"Yes Thalia." He replied.

"Do you know where my Trumpet is, I lost it when I got stuffed into this suit." I ask.

"Actually it's in my office. Skyllix, Cake and Marionette found a little while back while cleaning the Parts and Service room." He goes into his office and comes out with the trumpet. " It's a little rusted bs worn. If you want, I can take it somewhere yoga e it refurbished?" He asked.

Takes a look at it. "No, I can take care of it. Thanks for offering though." Hugs him and kisses him on the cheek making him blush.

"You didn't need to give me a kiss you know." He said.

"Well I felt like giving you a kiss in appreciation. If you do something for me I might give you another one." Everyone was surprised at what I said apparently but I didn't care. I'm loving and caring and I'm proud to be. I guess you could say I'm a little greedy as well.

"Ok then. Have they shown you around yet? Tell you about all the changes besides the apparent boiler room?" He asks.

"No. I was meeting on seeing you to actually want a tour." I say.

"Ok then. I'll give you a tour of the place about what's new and what's not new." He said turning around tripping in the process on my tail and falling on his face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Fred. Still learning how to control this thing even though I've had it for awhile." Gets by him and picks him up.

"Ow. My nose. It's ok Thalia, or Sadie. A tail will do that." He said chuckling. "Thanks guys for finding her. It means a lot to me to finally see my childhood friend again." He said hugging us.

"Thank Cake. She's the one who found her." Skyllix said.

"Thanks Cake." He said happily.

"Don't mention it sir." She smiled.

(Toy Freddys POV)

I have been hanging around Marionette very often. We are best friends so I can understand why but now, whenever she touches my shoulder or face, or hugs me, I begin to blush. I've reasoned it to two factors. It's either I like her more as a friend, or she's really hot to the touch. Then again, she's a puppet now that I think about it and puppets don't tend to have any warmth about them. So I guess the only Factor is that I like her.

"Fred? Freeed?! You there?" Said Marionette confused.

I come back to reality. "Sorry Marionette. I was I was daydreaming of what will happen to us since Fred Fazbears almost too old to run the restaurant." I say.

"I can understand that. Everyone here does eventually. Plus I told you to call me Marion. You know I don't like the name marionette. And don't forget, it's Mr. Fazbears birthday tomorrow." She reminded.

"Well shit. I completely forgot this time. Hey, want anything in going to the kitchen to get something to drink and start the cake. Want anything?" I ask.

"No, I'm good but thanks for asking." She said.

I leave to go to the kitchen and when I get there, I see both Chicas already starting the cake. I got curious and asked, "You guys just remember mr. Fazbears birthday or did you plan on baking at this time?" I ask.

"Don't worry. We won't blab about the cake. I was actually going to go tell you two to help out with the cake but since you've already started I don't need to." I say walking to the fridge.

"You thirty?" Chichi asked.

"Yeah. Anything good in here?" I ask.

"Same old, same old. Except for Mr. Fazbears stress drink. It is actually able to kill us because of a certain chemical mixture it contains so it's not recommended to drink that." Toy Chica said.

"Ok then. That peaked my curiosity. But I'm gonna get soda then. Should we serve it to him tomorrow since tomorrow's the most stressful day for him?"

"Yeah we should. But it's not recommended, ok?" Toy Chica said.

"Ok." Grabs a soda and a piece of pizza.

"What chemical is it that will kill us?" I ask.

"That chemical is something that can't kill humans, but it burns them. it's a chemical that apparently corrodes metal, and seeing as how we are metal mostly, it will kill us." Chichi said.

Hey guys. There's the chapter that I had planned. I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far and again, only a few more weekends left until this part of their story has ended and it branches off to another. I am also taking partnerships for this story which means I'll be sharing my account with someone. Yes I know about the rule, but knowing about me being in school, I might not be able to post all the time especially with exams coming up. I am also waiting for the last episode which contains a lemon between Sky and Mangle. If you want to do so send it to me via email and I'll take a look at it. Again thank you guys for reading my story and I hope you stay with me until the ending. I hope you enjoyed the story and I'll let you guys get back to your week.


	12. Chapter 16

Hey guys it's me. Sorry that I didn't have a story up for you guys for last weekend. I went on a family vacation to Guam to see where my step mother grew up. It was very hot there. It was humid, uncomfortable, and you would think that since I live in Hawaii that I'm used to it. Nope, let's just say, that I didn't enjoy it at all. They didn't plan ahead of time meaning for the first 2 hours of the trip, we didn't have any ride, or anywhere to sleep. We ended up staying three nights when we planned on staying two. That pissed me off but hey I'm here giving you guys a story so I'm happy. Hope you guys enjoy.

(Marionettes POV)

It's been awhile since he left. What was he doing? It wasn't like him to be gone for an hour and just to get something to drink. I got up and went to the kitchen to see him, and the two Chicas.

"What's going on here? You guys making him the cake?" I ask

"Yeah. It's his birthday so we decided to go through and get him a cake. Nothing to good seeing as how he doesn't eat a lot so it's a short cake instead of the regular cakes we normally give out." Explained Toy Chica.

"That makes sense. What about you Fred?"

"I'm still looking for a drink. Sorry if I'm taking awhile but I got curious about one of the drinks in here. Luckily these two explained before I got a hold of it." He said grinning.

"Oh his stress drink right?" I ask.

"Does everyone here know about it except me?" He said laughing.

We all begin to laugh. We were having a great time but what got us confused was that the power in the diner went off and the entire place went silent. It was only a day before they reopened and power had cut off.

"Sorry! This is what happens if I'm caught up in something that isn't work!" Said Skyllix running to the boiler.

"Careful! It might have been turned off so keep that as a possibility!" Yelled Mangle.

(Fred Fazbears POV 5min before power outage)

"How have you been lately Fred?" asked Sadie/Thalia.

"I've been doing well actually. I have a stress drink that you could consider to be alcohol but I don't drink it often unless it's something stressful." I answer.

It had been a day ever since I reunited with my best friend. She was shy around me at first seeing as how she was a robot now but that didn't really stop me from getting to know her animatronic self for example, how she survived as an animatronic, what her new self did, and her reaction to most of the things going on. It turns out that she's a slow runner even though she's a Cheetah. A little Ironic don't you think. She helps care for the young ones when they need it, and can help with other situations. She's basically the mother goose for the children but in Cheetah form.

"Alcohol? Why are you drinking that? Did you become an alcoholic?" She asked sternly.

I laughed bringing up my hands. "No, no. I'm not an alcoholic. Again I only drink if when I'm stressed out. And besides I run a kid friendly restaurant, I'm not suppose to drink alcohol 24/7." I say scared. She may be an animatronic, but she can still kick my ass. And if she got the Cheetah chip, might be able to eat me.

"That's good then. How long has this place been up for. This is a different restaurant than the one I know about which means I was moved here a long with the others. I probably wasn't activated again until He activated me." She said looking around.

We were in my office the entire time. I was filling out paper work, while she was in a chair watching me and occasionally getting up to read one of the books on the bookcase I had in here just in case I was finished and my shift here was completed. Vrooooom

"Powers out. Skyllix must have been preoccupied with another task to not have gotten the generators hooked up together." I say looking around.

We both come out of the office and we aren't the only ones who are wondering what happened apparently. Marionette, the Chicas, and came out of the kitchen, Skyllix closed the door to the service room which led to the boiler, Mangle coming up from behind him, and everyone else was in the main dining hall. Skyllix soon came up with a look of wonder on his face.

"Where are the generators? They aren't down there anymore." He asked.

"What do you mean they aren't down there." I said confused.

I went to look and see if he was luring or telling us correct information. It was dark so I took out my phone to light my way. It was hard to see, a few cobwebs got me and luckily they had nothing on them. At least that's what I thought. When I finally got down to the floor I flicked the backup lights on that concerned with the actual electric bill ((which was always at zero)) I walked towards the boilers and saw that they were both gone. He was telling the truth.

"What the hell? How could this happen?" I look around to see nothing.

I hear chuckling in the shadows. It was all around me, I also heard a few 'It's me's coming from my right and left sides of my body. When I turned around to leave I was held in place. I don't know what did until I SAW it. It was a shadowy version of Bonnie. Both of them to be exact.

It said in a whispery voice, "I'm back, He's back, We. Are. All. Back" Then everything goes dark.

(Skyllix's POV)

"Mangle, what's going on? This is something I don't remember happening. Do you know what's happening?" I ask.

"No. Sorry but right now my main worry is Mr. Fazbear not coming back up. I'm going down there." She said making her way towards the door.

"I'll go to. It'll give me a chance at getting everything fixed and possibly getting the lights turned on." I say.

My main reason why I'm going is so I can protect her and find our boss. When we went down, I grabbed my toolbox and light to see around. I went first and walked down the stairs at a slow pace careful not to lose my footing. I saw the lights were on but Mr. Fazbear wasn't there. When I got down everything went dark instantly and Mangle jumped onto me.

"This isn't good is it?" She asks scared.

"No. We aren't a lone. We are being followed, watched and front this. No longer existing. We are in darkness. We are in the shadows. How I can tell, look at the black smoke coming off our lights. We are in the realm of the shadows."

There we go. Hope you guys enjoyed it and no, I'm still in Guam. Damn plane was held back do to a fuel leak so we are stuck here for another night. I have one spot for an OC. It can be anyone ranging from a human child being adopted by anyone whether it's robot or human. I am also wondering if I should do a human story of Skyllix's journey. It's you guys decision though. If you want me to do a journey for Skyllix say so but this will be for another story. My main focus is this story. If you want to watch the progress of my trip, ask for my account name and I'll give you the site. If you wish to work with me on the stories, just say so and Ill consider it. First come first serve. Thank you guys for reading and I'll let you guys get back to your weekend.


	13. Chapter 17

"How do you know about this realm and what exactly is this realm?" Asked Mangle.

"Simple logic. It's dark here. We didn't see anywhere. And it all went dark when we got to the landing." I explained.

"So, it's all demonic here since it's the realm of the shadows. Kind of depressing isn't it?" She said looking around. "And it's surprisingly lit up. I can see you clearly without the lights being flashed towards you." She said turning off her light.

I turn my light off and was surprised to see that it was true. We were able to see each other.

"Maybe we are he light ones here considering we aren't characters of the dark. Yet." I say walking forward.

It's been a couple hours since we first entered and we found no one. We decided to stop and take a rest. When we sat down, we noticed that the ground became the same tiles as the restaurant. We were confused but noticed that the path we took had the same tiles. It looks like a long walk because of how it was nothing but two straight lines of tiles. We then heard a resonant sound. It was like laughter. It was coming from everywhere. Mangle soon got scared and curled up into a ball. I got close to her and comforted her so she'll calm down. I then noticed the darkness closing in towards us. I quickly grabbed her spooking her a bit and held her tightly. I ran until I saw a door in the darkness and bashed through it closing it behind me and Mangle. When I did, it was dark completely. I turned on my light to see we were in a supplies closet. Wasn't big and wasn't roomy at all. It had, a broom mop, and a few other supplies.

"Where are we?" Asked Mangle still frightened.

"I think we're in a supply closet. I think we are in a shadowy world of the restaurant. Different supply closet but same unique tiling." I say sitting down next to her.

"If this is the shadow world of the restaurant, then are there shadow versions of us?" She asked.

That was a good question. There were those sounds of laughter but they were children like so it couldn't have been possible. Then there was banging on the door. I stuck by her side watching the darkness begin to spew in from underneath the door. I shined both lights on the door and it instantly stopped. I looked at the lights then at Mangle.

"The lights repel the darkness so if we see something shine your light on it and run. Make sure to grab me though. I don't want to lose you in this world." I say getting up.

(Mr. Fazbears POV)

'I know that was them but why didn't they let me in. I called their names.' I thought. 'Maybe. Just maybe they thought I was a shadow figure which means they saw them too. But my next question is, how did they get here?' I waited outside the door and heard it open. I hid away from it and watched them leave.

"Stay close. I don't want you to disappear." Said Skyllix.

"You said that when we were in the closet. Don't worry by the way. I'm not gonna leave you." She said interlocking her left arm to his right arm.

'Those two truly are meant for each other. They care about each other and most likely me and the others. Maybe that's why they came here, to find me!' A smile spread across my face.

They shined the light over towards me and started to run. 'Wait! You guys!' I called after them and started running after them. It was a good 30 minutes until they stopped and still saw me running after them. Skyllix stopped, and turned around getting Mangle behind him. I slowed down.

"Guys, it's me Fred Fazbear." I said to them.

"If you're Mr. Fazbear then why are you shadowy and Bonnie like?!" Asked Mangle from behind.

"I know what's going on between you two and the reason why you two aren't affected." I said looking down and actually looking at my body for once.

"And what exactly is that?" Said Skyllix.

"You two are a couple, you died but was brought back by the help of an engineer Skyllix. Mangle was crying over you for 4 days, and that you two as well as Marionette are special and meant to be kept alive." I say.

"First answer is something everyone knew about, my death is also something everyone knew about, and how we are special is also something everyone knew about." Said Skyllix getting ready to fight.

"Not here. This place is completely different from the real world. Everything is slower to receive news. I've been here for two hours and already I knew that. The Bonnie form is my form here seeing as how my true form became corrupted because I was found by the Shadow Chica of this place." I shiver. " She surely does know how to give you a heart attack."

They then come closer. "Don't come to close to me or you'll risk getting corrupted yourself." I said warning them stepping back.

"They are already corrupted" said a demonic voice. "They are my children now as well as you. You are now one with the shadows."

"I prefer for you to shut up Shadow Bonnie!" I yelled looking up.

"Why should I. You're in my territory now which means I have power over you." Said the voice but a little more girlish than the last voice.

"Who are you talking to?" Asked Skyllix.

"Oh sorry. There's a demon version of Toy Bonnie here that's completely encased in shadow, has white teeth and white dots for eyes." I explained.

A figure comes out of I where between the two of us and pushes me into the ground.

"I meant for you to shut up you buffoonish human." Said Toy Bonnie getting on me and putting his foot on my neck choking me.

"Hey get off him! He did nothing to you!" Said Skyllix charging forward.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said the Shadow Bonnie.

He picked his hand up causing the shadows the grab hold of Skyllix and stretch him out to keep him from running again. He moved his hand a little bit and Skyllix was slowly being consumed. He was cringing the entire time trying to resist the shadow and was broken free from Mangle. Shadow Bonnie soon disappeared sending the three of us back home but lying down with everyone crowding around us.

"Is the Ambulance coming to help Mr. Fazbear and the Engineers coming to help Mangle and Skyllix?!" Asked Toy Chica.

"Yes but they won't be here until 6:30." Replied Toy Bonnie.

"Look there awake." Said Freddy rushing to us.

They all followed and quickly helped the three of us up. I stumbled a bit to see my right foot bent at an odd angle. It didn't hurt at all surprisingly.

"What happened. We got worried that you guys didn't come back up, we came down to check on you and saw you three lying down next to a hole in the wall." Said Marionette pointing at the wall with a hike in it.

"Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Freddy may I talk with you alone please. It's about the hole in the wall here." I say as I get up and lean on the wall near me for support

There it is everyone. Chapter 17. 2 more weekends and maybe 1 more week until it ends at chapter 20. Thank you guys for reading and I'm glad you enjoy my story. If anyone has requests feel free to ask. I'm always available so long as I'm not in class at that time so if I don't respond right away, you'll know why. Again guys and the animatronic that will go Is a Toy animatronic. Again thanks guys and I'll let you go back to your beautiful week and weekend.


	14. UPDATE

Hey Gus. Sorry I've been inactive for LONG while. I have a feeling that you might have forgotten me and I can understand that. Ive been going through writers block but I just found a new inspiration. I'm not sure what Ill do about the stories that I have yet to complete or have left in an unending loop. I am coming back and IM coming back in style with a new FNaF story. Here is a few spoilers in the upcoming story. Thanks guys and Ill see you later.

"Freddy Fazbears Pizza. A place with a bad past. This'll be interesting."

"The animatronics come alive at night. And not they don't just come online, they come to life."

"You don't understand! They are trying to get me."

"They are animatronics. They may have the capabilities of a human at night but they are still robots. They are harmless."

"FOXY JUST TRIED TO GET ME!"

"Are you...Nathan?"


	15. The Final Chapter

Notice: This will be the last chapter of this series and I will be making this an extra long chapter so sit back and enjoy.

-Freddy's POV-

"Hey. Mr. Fazbear, where exactly are we going?" I say confused and scratching my head?

After we had been called out to discuss certain matters that are completely unknown to the gang. We went from being inside to being outside and heading to the back off the building, a place we weren't suppose to go. Then again we werent able to go outside to begin with. This was our first time being outside ever since the re-opening after maintenance. We ddint realize that thered be a way underneath the place besides the boiler room.

"Mr. Fazbear? Why is there a hatch here? I thought the entrance and the back exit were the only known entrances and exits?" asked Chica.

"Aye lass, yer thought right. Why there a hatch here cap?" answered Foxy. (been awhile hush XD _Foxy: Doesnt matter continue._)

"What Ill be showing you is something that ive kept locked up ever since the beginning of Freddys Fazbears Pizza. You may have been the second, but youre just a branch off of the original place." he said stopping at the hatch door and looking at the gang.

We all looked at him confused. Me being confused the most I wonder what hes talkig about considering Ive only known about the Freddy Fazbears pizzas. Never was I given the info or heard of it from the boss.

"Uh sir, what do you mean by branched off? I thought there was only two places witht he animatronics?" I asked.

"Well Freddy, glad you asked that. Been meaing to tell you guys this but it always seemed to slip my mine until today. We had a restaurant known to have 1 stage, and only two animatronics. Golden Freddy but not the one you all know, and what we called Golden Bonny. Of course after an incident the suits were taken. We recently found one og the suits that happen to be golden freddy with a Purple Hat and Bow tie. he wasnt the one you all knew as bad. he died 3 days after the first incident one that everyone thought you had caused Foxy. The bite of '87. See a group of kids were fooling around being jerks to a birthday kid. One of them being his older brother. they basically tortured him until they...until they shoved the kids head into his mouth. After 4 seconds from what those kids say, his head was crushed slightly casuing the bite of 87 forcing us to close that pizzeria down because we couldnt bring him back. Him and Golden bonny or springtrap as I like to call him, were friends. they both sang for the kids and no problems had started until that day. That day and Fred and Bons. (Made up name since it was the only two. Freddy: I like it. Bonny: nice ring to it.)"  
he explained.

"Then show us this Golden Freddy. Hopefully well have a better insight about him." said bonny opening the hatch.

"Alright bonny since you are so eager, youll be leading us down there." said Mr. Fazbear.

Bonnys ears droop down his grin slowly turning into a face ofconfusion and shock with his eyes widened.

"What?"

"Im sure you heard me. Youll be leading us down there. Straight shot so itll be fine."

He looks down and freezes up from the darkness. "Down there. Um Im just entusiastci thats all." He then slaps his forehead just realizing what he said.

"Then youll definitely be leading us." Said Chica.

"Go on bonny you can do it. You may not like the dark yet you manage to walk around in it."

"Screw you Freddy! Its only like that since im forced to otherwise id get shut off. Honestly why would anyone want to walk around in the dark knowing anything could happen. How mangle sees is beyond me."

"Leave Mangle out of this matey lest you be wanting my hook in yer head."

"Calm down you two. Look Bonny, you do ths and ill give you another friend for just you to hangout with okay. Since everyone seems to be in a robotc relationship here."

"Uh boss. Im not in a relationship. I prefer going solo at the moment. Not until I start getting lonely will I request a new friend."

"Look at Skyllix. You guys were the ones who stuffed him into a suit killing him but binding his spirit."

"We were following protocol boss so at the time he looked like a regular skeleton." Said chica.

"Which is why I had you guys fixed up a bit. No more about that business."

"Okay well, lets go down there and take a look. Im getting more curious by the second." I said.

They all nodded in approval and by pushing and shoving, bonny went down there following the command he was given by Fazabear. What they didnt know was that they were being watched. and not by a friend.

-Skyllix's POV-

"Mangle do you know where the wrench is!" I said

"Sorry I dont know. Have you checked the parts room?"

After Fazbear called the gang out, the rest of us had stayed behind since we werent part of the original group. The toys sat at a table talking. Marionette was cleaning the place and mangle, out of nowhere getting sick, was cleaning up the mess that had ensued after Freddy, Chica, Bonny, and Foxy had left.

"No I didnt think that it'd be in there. And are you sure your okay. Animatronics dont normally throw up."

"yes im sure. Thanks for asking though dear." (Of course I remember this love between the two. Mangle: Mighty Fine love at that.)

"Okay then."

I walk out of the boiler room with the toolbox covered in plaster sheet and sheetrocks bits. I was currently fixing the hole that had appeared from the foundation and so far its gone from bad to slightly better.

"Oh and Skyllix, later on can we talk. I think I might know the reason for the throw up. You see after a week before we paired with eachother, I've been throwing up and I havent said anything for fear I might not see you again." she said with a low sigh. "I really love you and after your first death, I didnt know what else to think besides being there by your robotic body." She starts to cry from the topic. I then move in and hug her tightly.

"You have no reason to worry Mangle. I will not leave your side no matter what the cause." I smile.

"Thank you Sky. Hey why not have some time for us. After what happened we barely getting any us time?" she asked.

"Of course anything for you."

"Okay ill be down stairs on the couch in our room okay."

"Alright."

As she leaves, I take of the work belt getting the wrench and putting it into the tool box when i hear whispers coming from the boiler room door. The whispers being different than what I know, I listen in."

"When they com together, we will strike at them both. Those two arent meant for love. They will never be meant to hold that."

"Indeed. the two need to pay. Those two need to learn."

After a bit the talking stopped and I go down curious and see Mangle on the couch watching tv. She seemed to be waiting for me with something gripped in her hand. I walk up and sit next to her. She then snuggles up to me and I  
smile wrappng my arms around her.

"Sky. I have a test thing here that i snuck from one of the female mothers. I read the directions and it seems that we...we may be parents."

"What? Let me see." I say looking at her.

She shows me the little thing in her hands with a double bar. I look to the side that has the descriptions and I see the double bar. I look over and I see a confirmed message. I look at her and smile.

"You ask and you shall recieve. My gift to you and a promise that I will keep." I say keeping her close.

"And a promise that will be broken." said an unknown voice.

I jump up to see Golden freddy Hovering away from me with Shadow Bonnie beside him. They were smiling mischievously at us two and head what seemed to be wire cutters. I then figured out what they are gonna do. Mangle you  
have to run, ill make sure that they wont get near you. When you can, get the toys. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Dont bother. The door is locked. No one can get in. And no one can get out." said shadow bonnie.

"And that dear sirs is where your wrong." said a familier figure from the shadows.

"Foxy?!" me and mangle yell.

"Hey there lad and lass.I see someone weve had to deal with is here before." he gestures towards Golden Freddy and Shadow Bonnie.

"Where did you come from?" I ask Picking mangle up and running to his side.

"I came through a passage not far from here. You go and get the door open. Ill handle these two. Ive had a few upgrades since the last encounter." He said guarding us.

"Thanks Foxy. Come on Sky, we need to get the door open. Brother, if anything happens just know ill have Skyllix help out." she said running to the door.

"Ill always be there to help Foxy, for now hold them off."

"I know ye will or else id kick yer ass ye little swine."

"Harsh"

The fighting begins between the three of them as me and Mangle start to bang on the door as best as we could careful not to fall down. What we didnt know was that the toys were taking care of a surprise guest on the other side to  
not notice.

-Marionette-

After a few minutes of the Skyllix and Mangle going down into the boiler room, a person came in busting down the door. We all looked towards him but only to see a dark silhoutte with an axe. It seemed to be chuckling menacingly.

After a bit it turned out to be the same guy who tried to murder Skyllix but he had on some uniform. It was black completely. Toy Freddy stood up and walked to the end of the hall way.

"Uh sir your not suppose to be in here and the camera saw everything of what just happened. You will be paying for that in one way or another."

He laughed and ran at him raising the axe above his head and before Toy Freddy could get away quick enough, he brought it down upon his head. Toy Freddy fell down with a loud clank and I screamed seeing my best friend die like that.  
The man simply looked at us with this insane smile and charged at us ready to take care of the others.

"Everyone, spread out. He'll have to choose one of us if we werent closely together!" I yell, moving away from the group.

The others did as they were told while Toy Bonny gets Toy Freddy and takes him to the mechanics room only to find it locked.

"Damnit! This wasnt suppose to be this way!" I said angrily, fighting back tears.

"Life is crule, nothing but a game that moves around in your mind twisting and turning it into something that comes back and bites you in the ass. You should know that Mari." the unknown assailant said.

I froze after he called me by my nickname. The nickname only one person knew and that was Toy Freddy.

"How do you know my name?!" I confused.

He chuckled and doesnt say a word but instead charges at me the axe raised ready for chopping. The others then swarm around him and sart to subdue him. I walk over and instead of doing what I normally do which is kill the assailant, I knock him out. I then go to the mechanics room and look after my slowly dieing friend. (A form of death for animatronics is no longer being able to move.) I look a hime and start to cry. He looked at me and smiled with what smile  
he could muster.

"Im sorry my friend. Im so sorry that you ended up like that and only a day or two after getting to a new home." My tears leak onto his shell, my eyes being visible for the first time.

"Dont be Mari. Im glad to have met someone like you and to have been there for you wen you were in need. Thank you fo being there for me as well. I will truly miss you. I wish i got to say this earlier Mari but..." *his voice starts to go in and out from the circuits starting to lose grip.* "I love...Mari."

I look at him crying. I then bury my face into his shoulder huggin him tight. "Please dont go. We'll find spare parts, like we did for Mangle and Skyllix." I say with a bit of hope.

"it wont work my friend, Im sorry. Its impossssssssssible at thiiiiiiiiiiiiisssss point. I will miss you...mari."

I look at him watching the light leave his eyes. When they finally fade I cry louder into his shoulder making sure to give him the last bit of love he deserved.

-3 hours later: Skyllix's POV-

"Dammit we cant get through." I yell out making sure to keep watch on the trio.

"Keep trying! I cant hold them off much longer!" He says.

Over the courseof the 3 hours, foxy had acquired damage to his ears, his chest once again, leg and a bit of his arms. Howeer, the damage that he had taken could not e compared to the damage he gave to Golden Freddy and Shadw Bonnie.

"Sky go and help. Ill try getting through okay." Mangle said continuing to try busting through the door.

"You sure youll be okay?" I asked.

"Ill be fine. Go!"

I nod. When I got the chance to help I sprint down and tackle Shadow bonnie to the ground letting Foxy fight off Golden Freddy. He was easy yot overpower through surprise but besides that, he wasnt an easy foe. Foxy seemed to fair better but he was still being damaged but not as much as Golden Freddy.

The battle continued on with the wire cutters contantly going for main wires on both me and foxy. Shadow Bonnie managed to get a wire but it was only a minor wire that wasnt all that important. Foxy had the same predicament but had two wires cut instead of 1. After what seemed like eternity a light shown across the room ridding us of Shadow Bonnie but Golden Freddy simply morphed into a new character.

"GOLDEN!" said an unfamiliar voice.

The animatronic responded with his eyes red and his mouth open revealing a body of decaying flesh. It seems to know this voice yet not know it.

"WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME THAT!" it asked.

The light fades to show a now active Golden Freddy with a purple bow and hat. "LET THE HUMANS GO!"

"IM SORRY FAZBITCH. YOU MAY NOT KNOW WHO I AM. YOUR BELOVED FRIEND IS NO LONGER IN CONTROL."

"What is he talking about?" I asked foxy moving hime over to mange with me.

The two seem to argue on more and more trying to get eachother to do what they wish to do. Soon the door is unlocked and we were able to leave the room. Soon after fighting began downstairs that I had watched. The new Golden freddy seemed to out weigh the bunny. Though How I will never know, neither will I understand who the two are, but when the fight ended with the odd Golden Freddy as victor he simply vanished in a light with springtrap. Odd though is how Mr. Fazbear dissappeared after that day. We are still looking for him for hes the one that keeps us together and alive. Him vanishing is no simple matter. And that my children is the story of Fredbear and Friends Pizzeria. Or the older version at that. Now we are here for the amusement of families and kids here. Here at Freddy's Funland.

Thank you guys for reading this story. It has come to an end sadly and yes I know, it wasn't as good as it was for the others. I had to rush a bit since I said Id get this out soon so here it is. The ending of The New Animatronic. I hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did making it. It really was a blast letting you guys read this story of Skyllix and friends. But now I'm wondering who will continue it on from this point with my permission of course. I have no intention of making a new tory. I have too much going on right now with another story I'm working on as well as the other Five Nights at Freddy's story that has been uploaded here. Again thank you guys for reading this story, it helps out a lot to get feedback from you guys that way I can improve, so that we can all improve. Now one important message. What shall i base my next story on and who should help write it with me. Basically a double perspective on one story from both views of everything with all the juicy bits. Thanks guys and enjoy your week. Good bye and thank you.


End file.
